Caduceus
by GrandMoff
Summary: Chapter 13 is up. Warrior-Miko Tomoe has fixed her land's greatest problem. Now it's time to deal with her personal life, with the companionship of one who has become dear to her. Yuri: Tomoe and Echidna
1. Chapter 1: An unfinished quest

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain fairly graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language, references to unethical/immoral actions that many people consider offensive, and mild violence. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome: please email !

Chapter I: An unfinished quest

Decrees are best for new laws that will effect the lives of all citizens. They should be announced publicly, by the monarch or a high-ranking minister. Decrees made lightly are usually rued-but, of course, worthy leaders don't make decrees lightly.

The new ruler, Queen Reina, is a worthy leader. She did not issue a public decree regarding the fate of the Fang Assassins. She simply called them together-with a few friends (powerful, of course) and officials to witness-and addressed them.

"You are disbanded," the (No-Longer-)Wandering Warrior said. "You are free citizens, but you have no authority to break any law. I hope Queen Aldra paid you recently, or that you saved money, because I am not giving you anything. You have three days to gather your belongings and leave your barracks."

Many of us were surprised at her stern judgment. I saw Irma in the assembly and she shifted; she was trying to control her quick temper, I guessed. The commander of the Fangs, a tall woman with black hair, bowed on one knee. "Reina-dono, may we have no more than this?" she asked, her voice even and clear.

"No. The only reason I'm not trying all of you for murder is that you were following Queen Aldra s corrupt orders. You may call me harsh, but look at this land. Many orphans and oppressed people live in the slums, the hills, the countryside, trying simply to survive. I am showing you more mercy than you have shown thousands of people. Now I warn you not to make me regret it." Queen Reina stood like a tower of steel.

I had to approve as I watched the former government assassins file out of the great hall. I had known great suffering because of assassins. My dearest friend had died as one, trying to kill me, teach me, redeem herself, complete her mission, and show her love for me and her homeland.

After she had disbanded the Fangs, Queen Reina had called us to her. "Some of them will try to kill you, I m sure!" Elina said immediately.

"That's true," the new queen said. "I will have to kill some of them. The Fangs are finished, though; let s discuss other matters." She asked us to dine with her and strode ahead of us to the Hall of Feast. From behind, her armor was basically hidden. I appreciated the power of her muscles and the beauty of her form while the orange-tinted torchlight gilded her buttocks, thighs, and back with curving, organic shadow patterns.

We reached the wide room. Servants moved here and there, setting places and filling glasses. "Tomoe-san, please sit on my right; Listy-san, please sit on my left," her majesty said. "I would like my close friends close. Also, I have done a lot of thinking about your situations and I'd like to talk about them with you."

"Thank you, I will do so," I answered, and Listy the Noble Grassland Thief agreed with enthusiasm.

The hall was not as busy as it had been each of the first three nights after Queen Reina had succeeded Aldra, but the fare was still sumptuous and the conversation was still lively and jovial. Nevertheless, I felt melancholy in my heart of hearts. I was returning to Hinomoto tomorrow. I might never return to the mainland capital.

I looked around, seeing the familiar faces of those who d also fought in the tournament. There was Lightning General Claudette, tall and quiet. There was Elina, full of high spirits, talking with Ymir the steel-making gnome about possible outfitting of the Vance family guard. Two elves were present. Nowa, a forest guardian, had returned for the festivities. She'd come alone, which signified that the battle guru thought she no longer needed to look after the young ranger. Echidna, a mercenary of great skill and experience, was talking to her at the moment, and eyeing her as a lion eyes a wildebeest. Cattleya the master smith had gone with her family, but had returned at the queen s request. She looked as though she would be leaving as soon as she could without being impolite. Melpha was also present, and she was the only guest I avoided. Memories of my battle with her were always embarrassing, as she was an evangelist for a church of strange-and rather lewd-beliefs. Airi, the ghost maid, was also present-and why not? Though she was undead, she had some goodness in her heart.

I would miss most of these women, the new queen not the least. As for Shizuka, my former right hand, I missed her already and I always would.

There were no raised voiced during the meal, but there was constant chatter as people chatted with each other. But then the voices grew quieter. I looked to the far end of the room. I, too, shut my mouth, and there was silence in another second or two.

Irma had arrived.

She wore conservative clothing, however, and she strode toward Queen Reina. I felt my hand straying to my sword. Irma stopped near Listy. "Thank you for inviting me," she said.

She didn't seem to have any more to say or do; she walked back the way she d come and sat at the first available seat, near Cattleya. I was curious, and suspicious, but my attention returned to Listy and Queen Reina in short order.

Queen Reina planned to build a dwelling in the countryside near the existing church for Listy's orphanage. Then the two also discussed making orphanages and schools in the poorer sections of the capital and the smaller cities. Listy volunteered to be a liaison and administrator to make sure needy people-children especially-received the help, with no skimming, interfering, or exploiting by unscrupulous workers or local thugs.

I talked to Queen Reina about Hinomoto once she and Listy had formed a strategy for helping the destitute. I told her majesty that our problems were very different. We had an empress, but she was all but helpless. Her advisors ruled, passing regulations and enforcing laws in her name, never listening to her. As they controlled the nobility and the military, our nation s common people suffered and had no recourse. But the empress's cabinet did have legitimate authority, so removing them from power would be difficult at least.

We agreed quickly that a coup was out of the question, whether it was backed by troops from the mainland or covert operatives or royalists in Hinomoto. I also opposed assassinations, for many reasons, including the hypocrisy such an action would involve. We thought about the problem for perhaps half an hour without producing one good idea.

In the end, Queen Reina, Listy, and I decided that the mainland should maintain an embassy with Hinomoto, and allow no one but the empress to deal with the foreign power. If she was proven a skilled negotiator, faith in her would grow, and there would at least be a starting point for a restoration. Unsatisfied, the three of us left the idea unfinished and began to talk and drink with the other guests, then to watch the dance performance that was scheduled, and then to get ready for bed.

Those were the events of the last several days. New events are now set in motion.

"Tomoe-san," someone says. I lift my eyelids and see the sunlight of mid-morning. I've slept late. "The queen'd like to break her fast with you and me."

Echidna is doing the talking! I'd betray more surprise if I were more awake; instead, I sit up and nod. "I'm right behind you," I say, knowing my voice is still thick. For her part, the elf gives a faint smile and turns from me, walking toward the doorway.

Stretching as I rise, I follow her, grabbing a bathrobe from the peg on the inside of the door and throwing it around my shoulders as I move.

"Echidna-san has an idea that could solve many of Hinomoto's problems," the formerly-wandering Queen Reina says during our morning meal. "I'll let her tell you about it."

"Your empress is the legitimate ruler, far as bloodline's concerned," says Echidna smoothly. "Since her family's ruled your land for centuries, her people've forgotten why. They're no longer awed by the royal family. If she proves her abilities to her people, the empress'll remind them. In short, she should hold an 'Empress's Blade' and show her subjects her strength by winning. That'll validate her blood."

I nearly laugh, but I realize that she's genuinely trying to help, so I control my impulse. "Our empress isn't Queen Reina or Queen Aldra," I tell her. "She's physically weak, in fact. She could not win the contest."

"Melona could," the elven mercenary answers.

"That s an insult," I say, straining to keep my anger under wraps. "Petty deception is the way to regain the empress s rightful position?"

"You were prepared to win Queen's Blade and restore your leader using your foreign influence," Echidna says. She is very calm, almost careless. "One way's as good as another if the goal's important-or did I judge wrongly how important this is to you?"

The way she stays calm (even detached, perhaps) can irritate me, but now I find myself impressed with her skills of debate. Her argument is pointed, but she's not accusing me or making me defensive. I answer her honestly, "Yes, the goal is important. It's never been more important to me. I was hasty to dismiss your idea."

The queen has her say, of course. She's fought Melona and has little love for her, despite the information that made it possible to defeat the fallen angel who had been driving Aldra. "Melona won't help," Reina says, "because she's more selfish than anyone I've ever met. She has the ability to look like the empress and to fight well, but she s a rather malevolent monster."

"With due respect, Reina-ouo-sama," I say, "she has desires, like any other creature. I may be able to motivate her to work for my country-the odds may be long, but I think I understand her mind well enough to gain her cooperation. But she is a monster, as you say. I will be careful."

"By your leave, Tomoe-san, I'll accompany you," says Echidna.

That statement is significant. I decide to be more guarded around Echidna. She has an agenda. Discovering her stake in Hinomoto's recovery will take some work, but she's a wild card and I cannot afford to refuse her considerable help. Having her experience and skill on my side is worth the cost of keeping an eye on her. I look at her squarely. "It will be very encouraging to have you with me," I say, keeping my tone polite, not simpering.

Queen Reina makes one more comment, however. "I'd go with you if I could," she says. I can tell she means it. "You're a good friend, Tomoe-san. If you need help, please don't hesitate to send for it and I will do all I can. And I owe you much, Echidna-sensei. I will be thinking of both of you."

"Think of our training when the lights go out, Reina-jou-sama," says Echidna, winking at the suddenly pink-cheeked blonde.

I take the queen's hand. "Thank you for everything, Reina-dono. Your obligation is to your people and the bettering of their lives. If that was otherwise, I would accept your offer to come with us. Know now: we will surely succeed. I have no worries for you, and you should have none for us." 


	2. Chapter 2: Volunteer and conscript

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain fairly graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language, references to unethical/immoral actions that many people consider offensive, and mild violence. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome: please email !  
>Chapter II: Volunteer and conscript<p>

Our business is in the swamp. Nowa accompanies us in the beginning, as her forest borders the Swamp Witch's realm. She, Echidna, and I talk pretty often during this first day of our journey. Our borrowed horses are comfortable on the well-travelled road. We're in civilized country. In fact, our journey is quite sedate until we ride to the edge of the forest. Here, we dismount and turn our horses over to the post. The attendants greet us with respect and I realize that they've seen us fight.

Covering the last two kilometers to the forest is quick, even on foot, and once we're there, Nowa's high spirits climb even higher. Even Echidna seems effected by the half-elven girl's energy and pure delight in her environment. We don't see many elves as we cut through the wooded hills, toward the lower-lying marshes. Apparently, they're giving us our space because Nowa is with us.

We turn from one of the many narrow paths and Nowa takes us to a tavern on the edge of a small settlement. We have lunch there and we talk about how we should make contact with Melona. Nowa offers to ask her fellow rangers where the pink changeling has last been seen and I accept. She leaves for a moment while Echidna and I simply rest and sip our drinks. When Nowa comes back, she tells us that Melona was in a valley several kilometers to the northeast less than a day ago. "Of course, she will be difficult to track," the young guardian admits.

"We'll see how much that will matter," I say, feeling as though good luck is on our side. I'm also remembering what I know of Melona and contemplating what to do if we can't find a trail.

Is Echidna thinking similar thoughts? I notice her glance at me, evaluating.

We reach the valley and Nowa looks around carefully. Echidna and I wait as she examines the ground, then climbs a tall, sparsely-leafed tree, and scans the area. She hops lightly to the forest floor after a second or two. "That way, I think," she says. "I'm sorry: I won't go far into the swamp. It's not a place I like. I never feel safe or strong in there."

I say, "Don't worry; you've been an enormous help. I hope I will see you again soon, Nowa-san."

Echidna and I leave the forest and travel almost due north. I soon wrinkle my nose against the faint stink of the swamp. This is unwholesome land, and we are not welcome. We proceed silently, though neither of us betrays fear. Echidna's sharp eyes and my sensitivity to tainted supernatural forces lead us deeper into the tangles of dead trees, brambles, and stagnant pools.

"How well do you know this land?" I ask Echidna.

"Not very," she answers, "since little of what happens here interests me. This swamp's grown over the centuries, though; it was much smaller 700 years go."

"Might there be hot springs or a favored bathing spot?"

"Hm, I see what you're getting at. Actually, we're more or less heading toward 'em now."

"If there's a road or trail, let's use it," I suggest. "I'm betting that's where she's headed, and I don't like walking through thorns and muck if I can avoid it."

The veteran mercenary gives me a quick, conspiratorial smile. "Yes, there was a road, back when this was frontier farmland," she says. "If memory serves..."

...Less than an hour later, we see whitish mist and smell weak sulfuric odors. Then we hear voices. Menace and Melona are in the hot spring, evidently. "I doubt our mistress will punish Airi for simply attending Reina's party," Menace is saying.

Melona answers. "Swamp Witch-sama doesn t seem to worry about things like that, true. Did you know they invited me too? What nerve! As if I'd be seen hobnobbing with humans and elves-and without me, they'd never had won against Aldra anyway! As for Airi, I might give her a little punishment myself, just to remind her that we're above all that mundane stuff."

My sword and my skills can defeat demons, and I m certain Echidna can hold her own against them as well, so I continue to approach the spring, staying quiet. Melona's talk is disdainful, so I doubt she's in the mood to negotiate with me. I have to demonstrate my abilities first. I use the rough terrain to my advantage and sneak to within three paces of the wicked shape-shifter.

Echidna throws a small stone into the far end of the pool. I leap from my concealment and slap an ofuda on Melona s forehead, immobilizing her. Menace gasps, but she sees Echidna s weapon, and mine, ready to strike. "We're here to talk to Melona," I say. She looks distrustful, but she nods, while her living scepter makes a stupid comment about the impoliteness of wearing clothing in a hot spring.

"I have a proposition for you," I say to the pink gel-being. "Come with me to my country, impersonate my empress, win our tournament of rulership, and leave with many corrupt souls for your mistress and yourself."

I put my katana to her throat and remove the sacred paper. "Your answer?"

"Warrior Miko Tomoe-san? I hadn't expected you to be the back-stabbing kind. There was no need for these measures. I'm always looking for fun ways to serve my liege. If you're serious, you ve got an opportunity I would never decline. Still..." her strange eyes narrow, "I'd like to hear your terms before I agree. I'm no errand girl."

"In Hinomoto, we will hold a tournament similar to Queen s Blade. Echidna and I will hide the empress and you will take her place. Once you win-as long as no one knows you're not the real empress-we send you back to the mainland with a large envoy: 'diplomats' and their entourage. You may do what you like with them. The whole process should take three seasons or less."

"If I win your tournament, surely I should be ruler of your country," Melona says with a contrived pout on her lips.

"I am not playing a game. You take this chance or refuse it," I tell her.

It's an hour after dawn three weeks later when Echidna, Melona, and I disembark a large merchant caravelle and enter the wharf district of Hinomoto's largest port city. As we don't want to attract attention, we're wearing grey travel cloaks.

We walk briskly to a stable and hire horses, then proceed to the temple complex I called home for most of my life. It's not totally in ruins, and people are avoiding the place, it seems. I'm not surprised; this site of bloodshed and fatal magic just might be cursed here and there. At present, I'm not going to exorcise. A few special items are my target, and once I gather them, I lead my companions to the sturdy, deserted cloister near the southeast corner of the complex. It's a good place to spend the night and make plans.

"I'm going to introduce you both to the empress tomorrow," I tell my companions. "We'll talk to the Minister of the Left in the morning. He'll probably politely refuse to let us see the empress on such short notice, but once we leave his office, we'll retreat. If you feel you can manage on short notice, Melona, you'll impersonate him and we'll approach again while he's away for lunch. Empress Chisame knows and trusts me, so we'll only need a few minutes to explain the basics of our plan."

As I'm not sure how far I can trust Echidna and I'm sure I cannot trust Melona at all, I don't reveal more of my strategy yet.

The following day, and we get our audience with the empress as planned. I ask Melona to take her accustomed form once we're alone with her majesty and I introduce Melona and Echidna. Echidna's manners are better than Melona's, as expected. Empress Chisame agrees to my plan after overcoming her distaste for deceiving her people. Perhaps Echidna is the one who convinces her: near the end of our interview, the elven mercenary says, "Chisame-sama, sometimes life gives us a choice of evils. This is one of those times, I am sorry to say."

Her tone, her eyes-for an instant, I wonder if Echidna has another specific thing on her mind apart from what we re doing here.

When we're about to take our leave, Empress Chisame asks us a question I've been expecting. "I should leave now, with you, should I not?"

"Not yet, Empress; the less time you are gone, the less likely it is that our illusion will be discovered or even suspected. Please do not worry; we have made it both safe and easy for us to enter your presence and perform the switch when the time comes. If you have no objections, we would like you to issue your proclamation of tournament three days from now and leave with us one or two days later."

"I defer to your wisdom and experience, Tomoe-san," says the empress. "Again, I thank you and your comrades."

"Taking so much time isn't my style!" Melona complains when we return to our cloister. "Your empress is right; we should just get her out of there now. I could do with servants attending me and-"

"-All of us, including you, will be in danger if we prolong your impersonation of the empress," I say to her. "You're a clever girl; I'm sure you see the risk."

"I guess; but I am an expert, you know." Melona crosses her arms.

"You may contend with unfamiliar eastern magic soon," warns Echidna. "Don't get too sure of yourself. If you get caught, Airi-san isn't here to free you this time."

"I was a little unlucky against Queen Aldra. That won't happen again, so try not to bring it up, okay?" says the shape-changing demon. "Tomoe-san, where s the onsen?"

"We've only got our furo," I say. "I told you that yesterday."

"Damn, that's right. Oh well, is it ready to go?"

"Sure, get in and I'll have the water hot in a minute or two."

With a wink of her unnatural eye, Melona leaves the cloister. "I see you don't trust her. Good," says Echidna once the liquid monster has left us.

"I don't trust you completely," I say. "You know that, so I don't mind telling you. I'm sure you also know why I have my doubts where you're concerned."

The tall elf sighs. "'Why'm I here?' I suppose I haven't got a great reason. You're thinking that it's weird that I dropped out of Queen s Blade to save Irma and that I've sort of abandoned her to come with you, whom I hardly know and whose cause I've got no reason to support.

"Here's my sorrow: Irma is stubborn. She's so driven by revenge that she thwarts her intelligence. I can't prevent her chasing Aldra. Aldra'll kill her.

"Could I keep Aldra from killing Irma? Not without taking Aldra's life myself, and Irma would deplore that. She'd transfer her hate to me."

"You knew that would likely be the outcome, but you saved her anyway," I say. "That's not how most mercenaries behave."

"I didn't know how likely it was," she says. "Humans aren't as predictable as elves, frankly. I ve never understood why vengeance is so important to most of you. Now you understand a bit better, I'm sure."

I do. "The revenge I intend is simply succeeding where the Hell Armor ninjas and conspirators wanted so desperately for me to fail," I tell her. "But, trained as I am, my emotions can overwhelm me. If I think of Shizuka's death, and the death of Tsumugi, the head of our order, who raised and instructed me...In Irma-san's case, it s worse. She was too young to see such evil. Her view of life itself was distorted when her village was obliterated."

Echidna stands silently. "She has a tiny chance of winning, of course. If she kills Aldra, it won't end. I saw that when she woke and demanded that I let her go back to her assassins. Their leader had just tried to kill her, but she was too obsessed to let go of her need for blood."

I activate a fire spell, beginning to heat the bath water. "I'm sorry, Echidna-san," I say.

"Should've found her a human family," says Echidna. She looks tired, sad and hurt. I ve never seen her anything but confident. My sympathy stirs, despite my misgivings. Is there a chance that this mercenary has a heart after all? She says, "My mistake was raising her myself."

As I'm about to respond, she regains her composure completely. "Things've been interesting so far. I'm glad I decided to accompany you. Think I should join Melona in the ofuro-give her a li'l tweak?"

"It's large enough for all of us with room," I answer, chuckling. "If you don't mind incurring her wrath, go ahead."

She nods and flashes a half-smile, says, "Don't feel shy 'bout bringing your own fine body, Tomoe-san," then leaves the room.

I walk to the room adjoining the bath. I stoke the fire a bit, then use the bellows. Then I decide to accept Echidna's suggestion and use the bath myself. 


	3. Chapter 3: The single step

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain fairly graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language, references to unethical/immoral actions that many people consider offensive, and mild violence. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome: please email !

Chapter III: The single step

Though some of the ministers protest and advise against the tournament, it is only three days before it is announced. Any female resident of Hinomoto, whether she is native or foreign, is allowed to participate. The winner will be crowned empress. (The ministers who didn't want the tournament to take place are those whose wives, daughters, granddaughters, or nieces are not skilled fighters. So transparent, those self-appointed "public servants"!)

Melona has taken the form of a girl in a cloak, whose size and coloring are very close to the empress's. Echidna and I are wearing cloaks to match hers. Once the four of us are together, Melona "becomes" the empress. She's obviously pleased to hear Chisame-sama's gasp of wonder. Our empress puts on the cloak we've brought for her and Echidna quickly applies some makeup and hair oil to make the empress unrecognizable except at very close inspection.

"You'll fight Tomoe-san," Echidna reminds the mischievous changeling. "People'll be more impressed with the 'empress's' skills if she defeats someone of amazing power, like Tomoe-san. Do your best not to kill anyone in the tournament, 'kay? It's supposed to be non-lethal."

"Please, do not act decisively or unilaterally while you reign, Melona-san," Empress Chisame adds. "People are used to me taking the advice of the bureaucrats. And know that you have my thanks for your brave service; I will reward you well."

"Don't be concerned about a thing, Majesty-sama," Melona answers. "I've even deceived angels with my impersonations."

"Just one angel, and a dumb one at that," Echidna murmurs. I control my snicker, glad that Melona and Chisame-sama didn't hear her.

Melona stays in the empress's palace, where she can relax, drink, and order around servants to her heart's content. Echidna, Chisame-sama, and I walk quickly back to my secluded cloister, attracting no attention from passersby. Once we reach the compound, I show Chisame-sama and Echidna to one of our hidden storage shelters. Then I leave them. My empress must be safe. I check and reinforce the wards around the perimeter. The Hell Armor clan was defeated soundly, but there may be survivors.

Melona and Chisame-sama didn't know about the next phase of our plan. As I return to the cloister, I hear wood striking wood in the inner courtyard. When I follow the sounds to their source, I grin for a moment, enjoying the sight. Echidna swings again, at about half-speed, from a high angle; Chisame-sama parries clumsily. "Keep your elbow closer to your body," Echidna chides. "Your strength is close to your body, remember?"

"Hai, Ekidona-shisho," Chisame answers, struggling with her new instructor s unfamiliar name. "But shouldn't I dodge instead of blocking?"

"Often, dodging simply opens you to more attacks, while blocking can open your opponent to counterattacks," says the elf. "Besides that, blocking is basic. Until you know the fundamentals, I can teach you nothing else."

Will three moons be enough to train Chisame-sama well? I know little about Echidna's methods, but I know she taught Reina-jou-sama some of the techniques she used to win her crown. Unlike Chisame-sama, Reina-dono already had training with weapons. There can't be enough time, can there?...These are the thoughts that swirl in my head as I get supplies in the village and gather information. My plan seems to be working; I don t hear of any strange behavior from the "empress." Satisfied, I return and do various chores around our compound.

I call them for the evening meal eventually, and the two enter the dining room looking very much the new student and teacher. Chisame-sama is glowering and Echidna wears a patient grimace. "Tomoe-san, remind me why I'm learning to fight," says Chisame as she sits.

"Because if you do not learn, your rulership will be taken from you when the next tournament is held, five years from now, your Majesty," I answer. "You know that."

The empress is a girl, only 14 years old. She pouts. "Remind why you're not the one teaching me, then," she insists sullenly.

"Echidna-sensei is the best teacher there is. She trained the mainland's queen. I cannot possibly teach you as well as she can."

"If I have five years to learn-"

"-You commanded me to help Hinomoto, Chisame-sama; I will do it, without fail. If that means I risk your displeasure, so be it," I say firmly.

"And you are a good pupil, Chisame-sama," says Echidna. "I see the strength of your bloodline in you. If I did not think I could train you to become an excellent warrior, I would have left already. I am sure Tomoe-san has told you that I am a mercenary, yet I am never motivated simply by money. The task must interest me and it must be important. If you have the strength of will, you can become a proud fighter, worthy of your ancestors. Tomoe-san believes in you too."

The child empress lowers her eyes. "I am sorry for complaining," she says.

"We all complain," I tell her. "That's not a big deal. But we need you to work hard, to succeed for our people. Do not take that duty lightly."

The three of us continue our meal, and soon the talk is cheerful again.

No daylight remains when we finish eating, so I instruct the empress in her handwriting for an hour by lamplight. Then, she's clearly exhausted, so I excuse her to the room I've prepared for her. She looks worried for an instant.

"You are with us. No harm will befall you here, Chisame-sama," I say firmly.

"Oyasumi nasai," she says, trusting me now that I ve reassured her.

"Oyasumi nasai," Echidna and I answer.

Once the empress is out of earshot, Echidna turns to me, lowering the book she's been reading. "This plan of yours just might be tougher'n you think to execute," she says. "You intend to beat all the opponents you'll face in the tournament, trusting Melona to beat all hers too. How can you be certain that you and she're good enough to win, especially when you know that the other fighters'll be using all the dirty tricks they can?"

"Melona-san knew more dirty tricks 1000 years ago than any opponent she'll face knows now. As for me, I have confidence in the strength that let me go toe-to-toe with Reina-dono, as well as the secrets Shizuka revealed to me."

"All the same, shouldn't you be training to fight as well?"

Why would she ask me that? I think for a moment, aware of Echidna s eyes still studying me. "You re saying Melona might double-cross us," I answer. "There s definitely a possibility of that. She's a lazy girl at heart, and I've offered her a reward, but she might try to steal the throne of Hinomoto if she feels she s got a good chance at an even bigger reward. Well..."

The elf yawns. "In any case, I'm really tired. Good night, Tomoe-san," she says, and leaves the main hall for her own room. 


	4. Chapter 4: Amending the plan

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain fairly graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language, references to unethical/immoral actions that many people consider offensive, and mild violence. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome: please email !

Chapter IV: Amending the plan

I rise with the sun and walk to a part of the compound where I can practice my own sword skills. I'm not too surprised to hear the sounds of Chisame-sama and Echidna-san starting their work about a quarter of an hour later. That's good; Echidna is starting to instill self-discipline in the young empress. I finish my 200 slashes and 200 parries and return to the large building we've been using for eating and sleeping. There I prepare a breakfast for three and call my two companions once it s ready.

The empress looks a little tired. When she's not looking at me, I allow myself to smile. She'll be looking a lot more tired over the next moon or so. Then she'll begin to build mental as well as physical strength, and she'll begin to get her rest more quickly and more profoundly.

But it hits me then-there's a big problem with having the empress sequestered and training to be a warrior. However well-intentioned I am, this boils down to prison. Her majesty needs to be socially functional as well as strong.

The tournament is one seasons-that's three moons-from now. That's a cruel length of time for a girl of 14 to have no interaction with friends or family. But what can I do about it? I can't bring any of Chisame-sama's friends here, for many reasons. Suddenly, my mind finds a solution: Nowa. She's young, she'd enjoy the empress's company, and she can go around the swamp, since she has no need to meet anyone who lives in it.

On the other hand, will she want to come to Hinomoto? And won't Echidna or I have to go back to the mainland to invite her?

Several hours later, while Chisame-sama's working on a lesson of our country's history, I share my idea with Echidna.

"That's a good idea," she says when I tell her what I've been thinking. "Nowa-chan doesn't behave like an aristocrat, of course, but since your empress has been raised in the imperial court, I doubt she'll pick up many uncouth habits. I'll dispatch a message to Nowa right away."

"How? No ships are going to the mainland for a couple of days at least," I say.

"Carrier falcon," answers the powerful elf. "Faster'n a ship and a lot less likely to be intercepted."

"Hm...remember, this is not the mainland. Can you call a falcon to you here?"

She flashes me a rose-lipped grin. "Dead sure I can!" she answers with confidence. "I may be a mercenary, but don't forget I'm an elf as well." She raises her hand and purses her lips, then draws them tight. Several seconds later, she and I see a raptor approaching us from the west. The pretty creature lands on Echidna's forearm gently, though she hisses a shrill warning at the serpent that circles Echidna s hips.

"That was impressive," I tell the warrior while she strokes the falcon s head and neck. "Did you use magic to summon her?"

"Just a whistle. Pitch's too high for humans to hear, but birds and elves are another story."

Echidna and I walk to back to our main building, she still holding the bird. I quickly write my message to Nowa and tie it into a tiny scroll. A word of magic seals and protects the note and Echidna then sends the falcon on her errand. The elf and I stand still for a moment, watching our courier fly toward the horizon. Then I turn to my companion. "Will you take a bath?" I ask.

"Yes, thanks," she answers.

The empress has already finished her bath by the time I'm done tending the fire and about ready to bathe myself. I like hot baths myself, so I move quickly to the furo and enter the water quickly, across from a very relaxed-looking Echidna. She doesn't open her eyes, but she says, "The water feels delicious. Thank you, Tomoe-san."

"You're welcome; yeah, it does feel great," I say in response. "Honestly, how is our young charge doing?"

"I can turn her into a very good fighter. It's slow going now, but I didn't exaggerate a bit when I said that earlier. She's got a strong build, and she's not at all lazy. She's taking this seriously, and that's the most important thing."

"Ah, that's good." I close my eyelids and let my head fall back against the rim of the tub.

The water laps my body with gentle ripples. I hear the sound of Echidna moving, and I'm not surprised when I feel her fingers touch mine. "I'm glad you joined me," she says. "It's quite fun to bathe with a gorgeous woman."

Eyes still closed, I smirk. "Your mouth seems accustomed to making that statement," I tell her.

A tempest of motion-my eyes snap open in response. The powerful elf is gripping my arm and pulling me closer to her. I'm staring directly into her eyes, as she's parked herself right in front of me, mere cm away. "Yeah, I've made that statement a lot," she says softly, "but not like this time."

That tone of hers-that gaze she's fixing on me-and I don't see it, but I'm quite aware of that curvaceous body, so muscular yet so voluptuous-I haven't felt this way since I met Shizuka. Now I am suddenly an awkward, red-cheeked maiden! What's she doing? What am I doing? Why can't I move, or turn away from her?

No-no one can enthrall me! I am a self-disciplined warrior. I force the muscles of my neck into action, turning aside from her. She shifts, pressing her body into mine. I feel her thighs against my hips, my breasts against her ribs. But I'm focused now, and I look up at her. Her face shows surprise as she sees my clear, determined look. "I think I have figured out at least one reason you came on this mission with me," I say carefully. "My instructor used to say, 'Everything in its proper time.' Perhaps we ought to devote our energy to teaching the empress for now."

"Perhaps you're right," she answers, moving slowly back. While her voice seems near a laugh, her eyes and mouth show disappointment. Why wouldn't they? Echidna strikes me as a woman very used to getting her way.

A falcon appears in the early dawn two days later. Nowa has agreed to come to Hinomoto; she's on her way. I let myself laugh aloud at the good news. One impending crisis (yes, I say "crisis"; children ages 11-15 need to interact with people their own age) has been avoided. Nowa's presence will make Chisame-jou-sama's training much more bearable.

Since I'm now certain that Nowa will come to us, I finally tell the empress at our dinner that evening. As I had expected, Chisame-sama smiles when she hears. Echidna then tells me how well Chisame-sama is doing with her right-side parries and how well she is learning to feint overhead slashes. The young empress smiles again, even as she absently rubs the bruises on her knuckles and wrist where pain has reinforced the need for correct form when parrying.

This evening, the three of us relax in the furo together for a few minutes. When I get the chance, I tell Echidna and Chisame about my trip into the city, including the encouraging lack of any strange reports from the palace. It seems Melona is keeping her bargain and not making independent decisions while she "reigns".

Once Chisame departs to do a bit of reading from the philosophy of Mengzhi, Echidna moves closer to me. I'm a little surprised and discomfited; I had figured that my rebuff a couple of days ago might have wounded her pride a bit.

But she's not discouraged, apparently; she's sitting a few cm from me, her silvery hair flowing around her shoulders and her sculpted upper body. The light of the moon and the light from the windows of the hall behind us show her excellent form. She's looking at me. Her eyes are shuttered, though, giving away nothing.

"You have something on your mind," I say at last, finding that those lovely eyes are making me more and more tense as we sit in silence.

She closes her eyes and leans back against the rim of the tub. "Of course I do. I showed my hand the day before yesterday. You know I'm here largely because of my personal, romantic interest in you."

I swallow hard. Yes, I know, but she's saying it aloud, which has a strange effect on me. Is that because her tone of voice is so sultry right now?

"On my honor, I am not stringing you along," I blurt.

What? The? Hell!

How could I have just said that?

Echidna's eyelids are still shut, but I've never seen a bigger smile on anyone's face! Full of amusement, she says, "That's good to know, but I'd figured it already. You're far too honest to use anyone like that."

I don't trust myself to talk at this moment. When I'm embarrassed, I often get myself deeper the longer I speak. So I keep quiet, willing my blush to fade.

Sure enough, the elf has more to say. "I thought about it and realized that what I implied could be misunderstood. I'm not here to blackmail you emotionally. I want you, yes, but I want you totally willing."

She places her hand on my thigh for emphasis, "I've got a favor to ask too. Let me kiss you."

This was bound to happen. "Go ahead," I say, my voice lower than I mean it to be.

She smiles a dazzling smile, displaying plump, moist pink lips. When her face is close enough to mine that I can feel her warm breath on my cheek, she stops. Her eyes bore into mine, holding me in a constricting gaze.

Very gently, under the water, she rests her hands on mine. She strokes my fingers, then turns my hands and squeezes my palms, briefly lacing her fingers with mine. She lets my hands go then and slides her hands slowly up my arms. She lightly massages my upper arms, shoulders, and eventually my neck. Her hands are moving incredibly slowly and tenderly now, as she finally cradles my jaw, ears, and cheeks in her slender fingers.

Her lips approach mine at last. My heart is racing now, and I realize that some part of my mind-a large part, honestly!-is very much anticipating this kiss.

The contact is made. Soft, sweet-tasting lips brush mine with agonizing gentleness. Her intense eyes! I feel as though I haven't blinked in a year, yet her eyes demand that mine stay open. It's as though she's drinking in my secrets, my desires. I'm so embarrassed, yet so turned on. Echidna is drawing my spirit to her. Unable to help myself, I begin moving my mouth, lips, and tongue, wanting to learn more of this exotic, alluring, voluptuous elf woman.

She pulls back from me slightly, her hands still hot on my flushed face. She smirks, making my temper flare and my lust awaken. "She thinks she's in control, does she?" says part of my mind. "Show her she's wrong! Kiss her back and then some!"

But my self-discipline is a lot stronger than that part of my mind. I take a deep breath and blink deliberately. Then I look back into Echidna's eyes, undaunted.

"Coming here with you was my best decision in a long time," the elf says, laughter in her eyes. "Thanks for the kiss, Tomoe-san; it was really something."

"If you like, just 'Tomoe'," I say calmly. "We don't need to be formal; after that, it would feel weird, actually."

"That suits me!" she says.

A few days of training follow, with Echidna teaching Chisame and me keeping our group supplied and protected. Then a falcon arrives, bringing me a note. An hour before midday, I go to the fourth dock of South Harbor and meet Nowa. The elf girl is curious and energetic, but she's also very serious and she keeps herself from attracting attention as I guide her back to our compound. I introduce her to Chisame-jou-sama, and the two young ladies seem to approve of each other from the start.

That evening, I begin preparing a modest feast, in celebration of our guest's arrival. Unexpected and unannounced, Echidna enters the kitchen while I m working with the daikon (large root vegetables, relatives of radishes and onions) and salmon.

She says, "Thought you could use some help with the rice; I've got a family method of preparing it I think you, Nowa, and Chisame-sama ll like."

"There's no need to go to such trouble," I protest politely. I would be happy if she helped.

She has learned how that kind of offer and refusal works in Hinomoto. "I'm sure I'll make more trouble'n I'll save, but I'd like to try helping anyway," she says tactfully. She puts on an apron and gets to work.

This kitchen is big enough for three cooks, since it was meant to feed 50, 60, even 70 students and teachers at a time. Still, I had thought that Echidna and I would get in each other's ways a few times while we made supper. I am wrong about that; the tall elf is as graceful as she always is, and she and I anticipate each other's movements very well. Aside from when she asks me about a few things she can't find, I almost forget she's there-

-well, that's exaggerating. I can't forget she's there! Since the kiss, when we've been in a room together, I've felt some tension, and I feel it now. It makes me a little jittery, but it's not unpleasant.

In a bit less than the time it would have taken me to do it by myself, the evening meal is ready.

What's more, it's delicious. Empress Chisame thanks me for the great food; Nowa quickly echoes her. I think they're both surpised when I say, "You should thank Echidna-san, too; she made several of these dishes."

"Thanks, Echidna-onee-san," Nowa says, turning to grin at the older elf.

"Yes, truly," adds Chisame. "I thought there was a difference in the rice, particularly. How do you make it, Echidna-sensei?"

"I am sorry, but that is a family secret, Highness," Echidna answers. "But I am happy that you like it."

Once dinner is finished, there are exercises for the empress. I'm quite pleased to see that Nowa is also doing the exercises, and encouraging Chisame the way an older sister might cheer on a younger. Nowa is naturally friendly and kind, so the fact that Chisame-sama is a human-and a ruler to boot-doesn't bother her or make her deferential. She instead chooses to see what they have in common. They are adolescent girls who want to improve their skills. As I regard Chisame-jou-sama, I see that she is having fun, despite the hard work, the bruises, the fatigue. Spirits are high!

This evening, I stoke the fire for the furo, then go to join my three comrades for a relaxing, hot soak. Nowa sees me entering the water and says, "Thanks, Tomoe-san! I'll build the fire every other day, if you'll show me where it is."

"I will accept your offer," I say, winking at her.

Then comes another surprise. "This is where the junior student should speak up, Chisame-jou-sama," says Echidna.

The empress looks confused. "...Thank you, Tomoe-sensei and Nowa-chan-"

"-No, I mean that you should offer to take a turn at a chore like that, Your Highness," the elven mercenary chides. "You are the empress of this land, but Tomoe-san is your elder. She is also your teacher, providing you with wisdom you might never gain on your own. Every student owes every teacher profound respect. It is fitting for any student to volunteer for duties such as cleaning floors, washing dishes-yes, even tending the fire for the furo or the oven."

Chisame-sama's eyes are downcast by the time Echidna has finished speaking. "I have been selfish, Echidna-shisho. I will build the fire from now on," she says.

I could interject here, but I trust Echidna to handle this. "All people are selfish in some way, Highness," the powerful elf says, "so do not be tough on yourself. There are four of us here, and we will all do some of the chores. As you are a student, you ought to do your share out of gratitude to those who are doing so much for you."

"Have you ever made the fire for the furo, Chisa-chan?" asks Nowa.

"I haven't."

"I'll show you how. Once we're done with dinner tomorrow, just follow me and I'll teach you, okay?"

A small smile appears as the empress raises her head again. "Sure, Nowa-chan!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Working

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain fairly graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language, references to unethical/immoral actions that many people consider offensive, and mild violence. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome: please email !

Chapter V: Working

The days and weeks begin to pass rapidly. As expected, Chisame-sama begins building stamina, muscle power, and speed, while also studying philosophies and histories that will help her become a more capable leader. I also have a helper in the kitchen nearly every night-and I teach both Chisame and Nowa more than a few things about cooking and baking while they're assisting me. True, Chisame-sama will rarely use these lessons when she returns to the palace, but I figure that having more knowledge is never a bad thing, so I teach her anyway. When Echidna helps me, things are much closer to even. She and I exchange many tips and ideas while working on meals.

It's been more than a moon when Echidna and the youngsters come to find me in the field where I practice my own sword skills. "I have sparred with Nowa-chan and Echidna-sensei often, Tomoe-sensei," the empress tells me. "Please do me the honor of sparring with me."

After putting on a bit of padding and grabbing a bamboo katana, I salute my empress and she salutes me. Echidna says sharply, "Hajime," and the mock-fight starts.

Fifteen minutes later, we're done. I extend my hand to Chisame-sama and she accepts my help getting to her feet. "I m proud of you, Highness," I say. "Your speed and endurance have increased greatly."

"Thank you for sparring with me, Tomoe-sensei," she replies.

"No more physical training today, Chisame-jou-sama," Echidna says. "You may wash up and continue your study of Chinese history in the late Han period."

The empress winces as she flexes her right shoulder. "Thank you, Sensei," she says, and the relief is clear in her voice.

This is Wednesday, the day that Echidna-san normally helps me make dinner. Sure enough, she enters the kitchen this afternoon and grabs an apron. (As her loins are clad only with a magical serpent-familiar, it can be quite a distracting look!)

"I could use help with the whitefish and shijimi, please," I say.

"Gladly," she answers in her familiar drawl.

While we busy ourselves with the food, I say, "Chisame-sama is as good as you've said she is, if not better. I can't believe how well you've done. She had never held a sword before you began teaching her."

"You're pleased with her progress, then?"

"Yes, 'pleased' indeed! I won't lie to you; I thought that perhaps you were exaggerating her progress to keep up her spirits. One moon of training with you and she's as good as a student who s had two years of instruction with an average teacher."

I glance at Echidna and see that she's grinning as she's cutting the mushrooms. "I told you that she had promise," the elf amazon says.

I set my bowl and whisk on the table and walk to her side. "You also have her heart in the right place. She understands now that everyone must serve at some point in her life; she's doing chores cheerfully, because her attitude about what it means to be an empress has changed. She's done very well in her studies of the classics as well."

Echidna puts down her knife and turns to me. "Her attitude's good mainly because Nowa's here, much as I'd like to take credit. I was raised mostly alone-me and my mother. Now I wonder if Irma would've turned out differently if I'd thought of having her play with girls her age when she was young..."

I sympathize with Echidna's regret. I put my hand on hers. "You didn't fail her, Echidna. She's living her life now, and there's still time for her to let go of her resentment.

"As for what you're doing with Chisame-sama, it's miraculous. I appreciate all that you're doing for us." I look steadily at the tall warrior. "What you're doing for me, I mean."

I rise on tip-toes and quickly kiss her lips.

Echidna s cheeks are pink! Did I embarrass her? I open my mouth to apologize-

-Quick as a flash, I feel her amazingly powerful arms around my waist, and Echidna leans forward and kisses me with fervor. My mistake-those pink cheeks must have shown desire, not shyness. Obvious in retrospect!

She's so warm, and she smells like a lovely mixture of lavender, cinnamon, and cucumber. Her mouth feels very soft-not unlike her breasts, which are pushing into mine. Echidna may be a mercenary, but she is all woman, and I'm reluctant to break this kiss and this embrace. I want to stay this close to her, whether we re touching or not.

We pull back from each other after a minute or so. I simply stare at this exotic woman who has inspired strange emotions within my heart. She stares back at me, but she can find something to say. "You're very cute when you're grateful."

Smart ass!

"You take a meter when you're given a centimeter," I say, but I can't wipe the smile from my face.

She laughs, and I do too. I squeeze her hand briefly. We go back to making the meal.

Even though this is the last moon of autumn, we are on the far to the south on the main island of Hinomoto, and the days can still get warm, though the nights are cold. For three weeks, one of my chores had been gathering dead wood from the forest. (Nowa helped me with this several times. Echidna and Chisame offered their help also, but I told Echidna that the task was simply too time-consuming for them to help me with it.) Now we have plenty of wood, but today I m cutting it into usable blocks for the fire.

When I've been working for half an hour or so, I hear light footsteps moving toward me. Nowa pops into view, turning the corner around the hall. "I'll help you, Tomoe-san," she says.

"I'm counting on you," I say, smiling at the strong young elf. "There's another axe in the shed." Working together, we have a moon's worth of firewood ready in an afternoon.

"That's the hardest work I've done since I left the forest," Nowa says when she and I put away the axes and saws. "Training in hand-to-hand combat is hard too, but in a totally different way. And training with Chisame-chan is fun-not that cutting wood with you wasn't, Tomoe-san!"

I laugh. "Don't worry, I understand," I tell her. "What do you think of Chisame-sama, Nowa-chan?"

"She's really nice, and she picks up lessons quickly. I mean, she seems to get more learning from books than I do. I don't have that kind of patience, I guess, but she can read so much without getting sleepy."

"What about her fighting?" I ask. I can always use another opinion when it comes to that subject-it's the main reason Echidna and Nowa are here, after all.

"That doesn't come naturally to her," says the elf girl. "She's quick, and her power is pretty good, but she doesn't like some of the feints and sneaky moves that Echidna-san teaches her. She doesn't use them when she fights. She guards against them okay when Echidna-san uses them in mock-battles, though."

"Do you think she's good?"

"I don't know. But she's way better now than she was when I got here. She couldn't beat any of us who were in Queen's Blade, but she might be as good as Menace-san or Nyx-san soon."

"Thanks for telling me, Nowa-chan. I think I'll start making dinner now," I say.

"Oh, and she's not embarrassed so easily anymore," Nowa adds. "Echidna-san and I don't dress the way humans do, but Chisame-chan seems pretty comfortable with it now." She turns and heads back toward the section of the main building where we all sleep.

Easily embarrassed-I know what that's like! When I first arrived on the mainland, I was embarrassed by the way a lot of my fellow competitors dressed, especially the elves. (But I suppose they have their reasons for not wearing panties.)

I'll have to talk to Echidna about Chisame's reluctance to use feints, though; that might become a weakness an enemy could exploit.

I can already smell pork, rice, and leeks as I approach the kitchen. When I enter, there are Echidna-san and Chisame-sama, cooking simple dishes for our meal. It's a very nice sight, and I feel a little nostalgic when I see them.

Echidna's ears are excellent as usual. She turns to me right away.

"Can I help?" I ask her.

"I think we will manage; do you think so, Chisame-jou-sama?" says the tall elf.

"Good afternoon, Tomoe-sensei. Yes, we are doing very well, but thank you for your offer," the teenage empress says.

When we eat dinner, it's obvious that some of the dishes were made by a novice. Still, everything is palatable, and nothing is burned. Nowa notices the difference, but she s smart enough to know that it must be Chisame's first try at real cooking. She gives the food polite compliments, as do I.

Echidna-san and Chisame-sama made tonight's dinner...I didn't expect it.

She is doing so much. We still haven't discussed her payment yet. "Echidna the Mercenary" is exceeding all my expectations, and on sheer good faith. She truly has a heart of gold. She has said she is attracted to me, but that isn't motivation enough for someone of her class and reputation to do all she has for me and for Hinomoto. She's acted selflessly, and with consideration for the empress.

I'm touched, but these aren't tears of gratitude in my eyes; they're tears of shame. I have been taking her totally for granted.

I grab a basket and my sword and run from my room. I run all the way to a secret glade in this forest I know so well. Beautiful flowers grow here. I carefully select ten, each with perfect shape, vivid coloring, and sweet perfume. I put each blossom in my basket with great care. When I have the makings of a gorgeous arrangement, I run back to the ruined school compound.

I pay attention to every detail as I trim the flower stems, choose one of my school's prized earthenware vases (a light green, conical vase that will best complement the flowers), pour water into the vase, and place the flowers in a pattern that will highlight their beauty. I call on my preserving magic to keep the flowers from wilting for much longer than they would naturally.

Echidna may be in the bath, in Chisame's room, or in the main common room. I listen very carefully before I enter the hall, then walk silently to the door to Echidna's room and listen again. I quickly put the flower arrangement in her room, on a small table next to the window that faces East, near the foot of her futon.

I return quietly to my room, confident that I wasn't seen. My heart feels lighter. The flowers are a mere token, of course, but Echidna will know that I am thinking of her, and that I appreciate her. I promise myself that I will not take Echidna or Nowa for granted from this day forward.

I wake as usual and go to the meadow where I conduct my morning sword exercises. Once I'm finished, I jog down to the stream that's at the edge of the ruined school's grounds and splash my face with the cold water. I must have gotten out of bed a bit earlier than usual, because the sun is about to rise.

I turn from the rushing stream and there is Echidna, leaning against a tree, watching, one knee flexed. She smiles a glittering smile and walks toward me. I wait. She puts her arm around my shoulders when she reaches me. We stand, hips and shoulders touching, and watch the daybreak.

The sun clears the horizon. "Beautiful flowers. What'd I do to earn them?" Echidna asks quietly.

"Much more than I asked or expected," I say.

She flexes her hand on my shoulder, squeezing me fondly. "Well, thank you," she says. The elf woman turns her head and kisses me on the cheek.

"You're welcome, and thank you in return," I answer. I cover her hand with mine. We stand silently for a little longer. At last, I say, "I suppose we should get to work, huh?"

"I suppose so," says Echidna. "But this has been a truly wonderful moment."

I turn and smile at her. She lets me go and I take her hand and walk back up the slope with her. She and I part when we reach the main building; she goes to find her student, I go to prepare breakfast. 


	6. Chapter 6: The wrinkle

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain fairly graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language, references to unethical/immoral actions that many people consider offensive, and mild violence. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome: please email !

Chapter VI: The wrinkle

The days continue to pass. At least once per week, I make sure to do something personal to show Echidna that I appreciate what she's doing. For her part, she reciprocates often. I make her some sweet bean buns; she gives me a shoulder massage at bath time. I write her a haiku with a simple painting of reeds and crickets; she bakes me a strange but delicious mainland confection she calls an apple tort...

All the while, Chisame-sama and Nowa-chan are training under Echidna, growing stronger and more skilled. I occasionally spar with each of them. Eventually, Chisame-sama begins to use feints, sweeps, and other maneuvers she d been against. Her improvement is remarkable.

The day for the start of the Empress's Blade tournament arrives. It's warmer than it usually is at this time of year, but there is heavy overcast and cold rain sprinkles from the sky off-and-on until early afternoon. Chisame-sama is disguised, as is Nowa, when the four of us arrive in the imperial capital.

So many things can go wrong. Still, I have Echidna and Nowa with me and Melona in my employ, so I feel confident. I have obtained information from many sources in the previous moon. No one knows that we've switched the empress for a monster who excels in single combat. No one knows that the nondescript miko-in-training at my side is the true empress.

But I have a vague feeling of danger anyway. I know worrying solves nothing, so I shrug away my foreboding.

The official fight schedule is revealed, with much clamor from the people who have come to see this unprecedented tournament. Twelve women are participating. Eight of them will fight each other in the first round. In the second round, the winners of the first will fight the four seeded fighters: Echidna, "Chisame-sama", me, and a foreign-born warrior whose name I don't recognize.

The first round takes most of the day. The last fight starts in mid-afternoon, and as I watch, I see that one of the women-a short, brown-haired swordswoman who calls herself Miruka-is a former Hell Armor kunoichi. She's not wearing their uniform, of course, but I will never forget the faces I saw on that night of treachery. I hope that she'll win, so that perhaps I'll be able to face her two rounds from now and beat her myself.

The other woman wins. Maybe it's for the best. As I reminded Melona when I last saw her a week ago, this tournament is supposed to be non-lethal. I have excellent self-control, but I might have killed that back-stabbing ninja if I had crossed blades with her.

The "empress" rises and tells the throng of citizens that the first round of the tournament is done. The crowd has enjoyed the spectacle; they cheer loudly at the announcement. A handful of the ministers in attendance look very unhappy, but I expected that. At least two of them had backed fighters who have lost today.

The second day of the tournament dawns cool and foggy. While Nowa, Chisame, Echidna, and I are having breakfast, an illusory golden peacock flies into our tent and announces that it is Echidna s turn to fight. (Impressive magic!)

"Teach her a lesson, Sensei," says Chisame-jou-sama.

"Good luck," I say, impulsively patting her hand as she sets down her chopsticks.

Nowa also wishes her well. Echidna picks up her sword and shield, turns to wink at us, and leaves.

The three of us who remain in the tent quickly finish our food and rush to the arena to watch Echidna's battle. We were smart to hurry; Echidna is in excellent form. Her opponent is very quick and uses some fairly powerful electrical magic, but Echidna completely outclasses her. It's the fastest bout of the contest by far-probably only three minutes. The crowd cheers loudly for her when she raises her sword in salute.

The elven warrior rejoins our little company just before the next fight begins. We all watch the next fight together. This one takes much longer. The mystery woman with the foreign name (she calls herself Arim) appears, cloaked in grey. Her opponent, who won yesterday, appears in the opposite corner of the arena. Each woman seems to be a defensive, cautious fighter. They both use swords primarily, and the longer the fight continues, the more each fighter seems to be holding back something. Most of the people watching won't notice, but it s obvious to veterans.

At last, the fighter who won the day before shows one of her tricks-she draws back, throws up her arms, and suddenly there are six of her, all stalking Arim. "An illusion technique!" Chisame-sama says in a loud whisper.

But Arim stands, calm and ready. Echidna, Nowa, and I watch closely. This battle will be finished in seconds.

The figure in the grey cloak falls under a speedy slash attack. But the illusions vanish in the same instant, and immediately after, a short, strong woman with light-colored hair grabs the attacker and pulls her to the ground. Arim shed her cloak as she dodged and rolled, and her opponent took the bait. But I recognize "Arim."

She is Echidna's student, the ex-Fang Irma.

I look over at Echidna, but she's already looking at me, a thin smile on her face. She's not surprised. "What about her gave her away?" I ask.

"Her style: I'd recognize her style if she was disguised as a giant panda. But I was surprised when I knew it was her; I can only guess that this means she decided to stop trying to kill Aldra," says the powerful elf.

"If that's the case, I'm very happy, for her and you," I say.

"You know that fighter?" Chisame-sama asks. Apparently she's been listening to us instead of to the arena's announcer.

"She's a former student of mine," Echidna says, shrugging.

"She seems very good, but Tomoe-sensei will beat her in the next round!" says the empress.

"That's right," I say. What else can I say? I have no choice but to win until I face Melona in the final battle. I may make an enemy of Irma in the process, but losing isn't an option.

The action breaks for the noon meal. After the rest period, the next battle is announced, and the audience erupts with the loudest cheer I have ever heard. It's Melona's battle; she's fighting as Empress Chisame. Everyone in the place is riveted by the action.

I pray silently that things will go well.

Melona is flawless, never giving even a hint of changing shape or using her superhuman abilities. She fights with katana and wakizashi, in the style that Echidna has been teaching Chisame-sama. Her opponent is very tall and strong, and fights with a broad axe, but Melona makes her looks slow and clumsy. Melona quickly wins the fight.

The golden peacock appears in the box seat where my friends and I have been watching the action. I stand and give Echidna, Nowa, and Chisame a wave. Echidna playfully swats my butt as I walk toward the arena. I control my blush and keep walking, down to the arena s North gate.

When the fight begins, I perceive my opponent's weakness right away. I don't want to make this girl look bad, so I keep my posture mostly defensive for the first part of the battle. Once I feel as though she'll be able to hold her head high after the loss, I charge and use two quick boulder-cutting wind slashes to drop my adversary to her knees, one more to disarm her. Seconds later, I am announced as the winner of the fight.

Tomorrow, I will face Arim/Irma in the afternoon. In the morning, Echidna will face "Empress Chisame".

As long as we're in the capital city, I decide to take my three companions to the house of an old friend. We may be traveling incognito, but we could use a nice meal and a bath, and there are still many people in Hinomoto that I can trust. My friend Noriko used to be my kouhai, training to become a warrior-miko. She now runs an inn and she will make sure that no one learns who we are.

When we are comfortably situated, well fed, and bathed, Nowa and Chisame go to their room to work on calligraphy. (Rather, that's what Echidna has suggested that they do-Echidna and I know that they're mostly just going to talk to each other and possibly to the inn s other denizens.) Echidna and I also go to our room, which is down the hall and around the corner from the youngsters' room.

"Things're going really well," says Echidna, sitting on one of the two futons, "so we shouldn't relax. Usually, just when it's all coming together is when a plan falls apart."

I sit across from her. "Are you okay?"

She laughs. Her serpent familiar slithers from under her yukata; she strokes the magical reptilian creature absently. "You're referring to Irma? I'm more'n okay-I'm giddy with relief! She wouldn't be here if she hadn't decided to give up on revenge and start living in the present. Don't you worry either; if that's how she's thinking, she won't be too sore when you beat her tomorrow. She definitely won't declare vendetta against you."

"Echidna, do you really believe that?"

She looks up from the snake in her lap. Her eyes are little startled. "Yes. Don't you?"

"I don't," I tell her. "It's too big a coincidence. I think that when Melona had time to herself, she thought about you being here and decided to fight fire with fire."

The mercenary's eyes widen, then narrow as she understands my suspicion. "So Melona'll make a play for the throne of Hinomoto after all...you think she's counting on Irma to keep me out of the fight once she makes her move?"

"When we told her the plan, Melona betrayed her desire to rule Hinomoto if she won, remember?"

"Yes, and what you fear makes perfect sense." Echidna sighs. "If you're right, how do we stop her?"

"My first idea was to cut Melona out of the last battle-immobilize her and substitute the real empress-but I realized that Chisame-sama just doesn't have the skill yet to make my 'loss' to her look convincing.

"But when I tried to think the way Melona would, I figured out how she was going to execute her power grab. There's only one way that takes very little effort and planning, and she is not the type to do unnecessary work.

"So stopping her could be easy, actually. When I beat Irma tomorrow, I tell her that Melona's plot won't work. Whether she believes me or not, she'll grow doubtful, and she won t cause any trouble if Melona doesn't make the first move.

"After that fight, I prepare the victory dais with compulsion magic. It will keep Melona from changing shape or announcing that she's deceived everyone; it will compel her to fulfill the terms of our contract.

"Then, tomorrow night, we infiltrate the palace and tell her that we know she's plotting to take the throne. We also tell her that she will get no help from Irma. That news alone might be enough to keep Melona from acting. If it isn't, we'll rely on the compulsion spell, while I'll be standing close at hand with an ofuda and a quick explanation."

The comely elf grins at me. "That's a good plan. But suppose Melona decides to reveal her true self before she gets onto the dais to accept her victory?"

I reply, "She won't. She loves an audience."

"Becoming empress of Hinomoto could be worth sacrificing that public victory...but, no, I'm sure you re right. She's got too much pride to do it any other way."

I relax and fall back onto my futon. "Our mission is nearly finished, whether we fail or succeed," I say.

"You sound tired," says the elf woman. "I'm not surprised, seeing how much energy you've used trying to get power back to Chisame-ouo-sama."

"If it works, it was worth all the effort and more."

I hear Echidna sigh. She too drops onto a futon-but it's not hers, it's mine. I force myself not to react, just to see what her next move will be. "I'm very tired myself," she says quietly. "Not least because I'm supposed to lose to Melona tomorrow. That's always been the worst part of this plan."

"I'll have to lose to her the next day," I remind her. "You're right; it sucks. But we've known since the beginning that we would have to do that, so at least we're emotionally prepared."

"I'm not yet!" Echidna says petulantly. I'm about to turn and speak to her when I feel her arms on my neck and shoulders, her legs on my legs, her pelvis pressing into my backside. "Sleeping with my darling Tomoe would help ease the sting of throwing a match," the voluptuous elven mercenary says.

I answer her with by gently wriggling back, settling myself deeper into her embrace. Her skin is smooth, and so warm it's almost hot. Her breath is sweet, also very warm.

"Glad you agree," she murmurs. She kisses my neck softly.

I turn and look at her. "It feels good-being close to you like this. Good night," I say. I lean forward and kiss her lips. She responds with a tender, lingering kiss of her own. 


	7. Chapter 7: Strife

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain fairly graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language, references to unethical/immoral actions that many people consider offensive, and mild violence. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome: please email !

Chapter VII: Strife

When I wake, the light of early morning has just begun to stream into our room. Warmth envelopes me, especially on my butt. I know why my backside is warm; Echidna's hands are there. Her touch is comforting; she's simply shifted in her sleep and wound with that posture. I recognize after a second that I've done almost the same thing; one of my hands is on Echidna's upper thigh and the other is on her ribs, just under her breasts. "The body knows what makes it comfortable," I whisper, almost giggling. But there's more to it than physical bliss. I'm also very fond of Echidna, and I know she's infatuated with me...maybe she even loves me.

Do I want to keep going with these thoughts? Well...there's a lot of work left to be done in the next two days. I force myself to turn, moving back, out of the wonderful embrace.

I see two glossy black eyes looking into mine. I'm looking at Echidna's familiar-does it ever sleep? The magical viper looks at me curiously.

My mind wanders for a moment as I gaze at the sleek serpent. How old is it? Why did Echidna choose a snake for a familiar? "I don't even know your name," I say quietly. The snake seems to nod, but that's probably my imagination.

I sit up, then get out of bed. Echidna stirs, making the sheets rustle. I turn and drink in the sight of her adorable sleeping face. She's about to awaken. I kneel at the edge of the futon and kiss her forehead.

She grabs me, wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me down to her, opening her eyes wide. I let out a little gasp, surprised by her quickness. She chuckles. "Kiss me and back off, will you?" she says, her voice oozing sensuality. She moves closer and kisses my lips.

While a part of my mind warns me that this is a bad idea, the rest of me indulges this tempting impulse. I sink to my elbows and let my belly rest on hers, my breasts on hers, my thighs on hers, and I kiss her back. I hug her after a moment. My eyes close on their own, but my mouth has opened, and my tongue is very actively stroking hers, while feeling her lips and mouth gently from the inside. Her tongue is eagerly massaging mine. I feel the elven beauty beneath me sigh into my mouth and hug me more tightly. She bends her knees, arches her back-

Summoning my willpower, I open my eyelids and pull back from Echidna's kiss. She looks into eyes as soon as my lips leave hers.

"You're amazing...but I don't think this is the right time," I tell her. "There's too much to be done today. I'm sorry-"

"-Don't be; you're right. I hate it when you're right." Echidna grimaces in frustration, but then she winks at me.

Echidna and I hurriedly visit the washroom, then return to our room, dress, and go to breakfast on the ground floor. Chisame-sama and Nowa-chan are already there, eating omelets and gossiping with the cook and a couple of fellow guests. The youngsters are excited, since they're in a city for the first time in a while, and the atmosphere is like a festival while the tournament happens. As we are trying not to draw attention to Chisame-ouo-sama, they call us -san, and we call them -chan, and we keep the energy of our interactions muted.

The four of us leave the inn and head to the arena shortly after breakfast. Since we're seated in a special section, we lounge a bit, we exercise a bit, we even do a bit more teaching and learning from the Chinese classics.

It's an hour or so before noon when the imperial summons arrives. Echidna touches palms with each of us, then takes her weapons and leaves our box. "I hate losing, too; remember it's just an act," I whisper into the elf warrior's ear right before she exits. Her fingertips linger on my wrist and palm.

Chisame-sama, Nowa-chan, and I watch the fight with rapt attention. Echidna is terribly swift and strong, and she uses many different moves, changing direction, changing target, driving the disguised Melona onto her heels. The gel-monster is keeping a determined look on her mouth, but her eyes betray her surprise.

But Echidna leaves a few openings with some recklessly aggressive swings and after a while Melona is able to take advantage of them and score a few hits. She eventually manages to knock away Echidna's sword and the fight ends to thunderous cheers and clapping. The elf woman has just executed a flawless performance.

When she enters our viewing box, I grasp her hand with both of mine. "Brilliant, simply brilliant!"

She gives me a grin, raising one eyebrow, looking very self-assured. "I think I dispelled any doubts she may have had about whether I can actually beat her," she says smoothly.

The four of us have lunch delivered to us, compliments of Melona. Once we've eaten, Nowa and Chisame can't contain their energy and they spar a bit while we wait for the start of my battle. Echidna smirks and says, "Kids!" She gets up to instruct Chisame-sama. I send the remnants of our meal back to the palace kitchen, then I stand near Echidna and watch her instruct the empress.

Once the girls' need to exercise has been sated, the four of us return to our seats and amuse ourselves with a game of mah-jong. (Nowa is an unexpectedly skilled player. She explains to us that it was the only game she was ever patient enough to learn well, so she took pride in it and practiced often when she was in school.)

The summons arrives and I feel nervous excitement. This fight is for real.

"Go get her," Echidna says, patting my butt encouragingly as I leave, same as yesterday. It's still a little embarrassing!

Irma is dressed in tight boiled-leather armor, covering only her upper chest, forearms, and the front of her pelvis. A revealing fighting costume-what a surprise! She and I bow to each other. When we make eye contact, I see nothing but resolve.

An assassin is at a disadvantage in a fair fight. However, Irma charges, launching a series of stabs and short slashes. She's clearly trained in the last few moons, changing her style to better suit an arena. Ironically, her short sword and daggers give away her strategy. She needs to get close to gain the upper hand, and I am too quick to allow that. Parrying and dodging, I use my long katana to keep Irma at a distance. She tires because she has to attack fast and move her feet more than I do.

When she jumps back, I know to expect a trick. Her eyes widen in fear when I jump forward with perfect timing, starting a volley of stabbing attacks. I was right; she had been trying to pull something small from her belt-shuriken, perhaps-but instead she has to use both hands to block my attacks, and her footwork is now messed up because she hand to move as soon as she landed.

Since I'm on the offensive, I feint pressing my advantage, hoping to make her think I'm about to move into her reach. She takes the bait and lunges! I've already begun to hop backward.

She realizes her mistake immediately, but it's too late. The steel of my blade slaps the back of her sword hand hard. Numbed, her grip fails. She throws her dagger in desperation, but I'm prepared. That's an old assassins' trick; she's simply lapsed back into her most-practiced style. I block the missile with the grip of my katana almost as soon as she throws.

Irma drops to her knees and pounds the hard clay. "I yield," she says. Melona, perfectly imitating the voice of the empress, announces the end of the fight a second later.

I extend my hand and help the foreign woman to her feet. "I was very surprised to see you," I tell her. "Please come to our viewing box; Echidna-san didn't expect to see you here and she would love to talk with you."

Irma's eyes flicker. She knows that I suspect her, at least. But she can't refuse the offer without giving away her plan, so she smiles, accepts, and follows me from the ring.

Echidna and I decided earlier to have Nowa take the empress quickly back to the inn and guard her, just in case. As soon as Irma enters the viewing box, she glares at her former swordmaster. "What have you got to say?" the former assassin says.

"Just that Melona won't help you; in fact, she's going to abandon her plan. I don't have any proof, but you know me. You know I'm being honest."

"Yeah?" the human woman says. "I do know you. What's in it for you? Money, sure, but that's not enough for you to take a job. You'll get a cushy position at court: kind of a pensioned adviser. That's still not enough-what else will you take? Wait, I think I know; this black-haired piece of ass is going to be your whore for a while."

Her speech is so even and controlled that for a moment I think I've heard wrong.

"Irma, I'm sorry," says Echidna.

Maybe I heard that wrong too. My mind is trying to follow this exchange.

Irma says, "That's a trick I haven't heard from you before. Are you trying to save face? Afraid this slut won't be your fuck toy if she knows what you do?" The light-haired woman turns to face me. "I know from experience. I'm sure Echidna told you that she taught me. She might've even admitted that I was her lover. But she didn't tell you that I was just 11 when she popped my cork, huh?"

I look at Echidna. She doesn't meet my eyes; she is ashamed.

"Just a kid, an orphan, with her as my mom and my teacher. She had all the power." Irma looks at the elven woman, then back at me. "And she says now that she's sorry. I can tell you, she's never said that before, and certainly never acted it. Do you think you can trust this Snake-Bitch?"

But before I say anything, I hear Echidna's voice. "I haven't said it because one can't apologize to an assassin. Assassins see remorse as weakness, and they prey on the weak. But I am sorry and I care for you, Irma; I wouldn't have withdrawn from the tournament and healed you after your defeat in Queen's Blade if I didn't love you."

"I'm not talking to you." Irma's eyes rest on me. "Answer, Tomoe-san."

"I trust her," I say.

"...Idiot," Irma says. "Have fun getting used until she's tired of you." The short-haired fighter turns to leave. Then she faces Echidna. "I've got an idea. Prove you're sorry."

"I will. Stay here and live with us and you will see proof. There's no quick way to show you."

"There is!" shouts Irma. She pulls her sword. "I'll cut off that right hand that shoved inside me when I was just a kid-that'll be proof!"

"I'm not going to let you maim me," Echidna says. "It wouldn't heal the hurt I caused you. I can't un-violate you, Irma, but I still ask for your forgiveness."

Irma slams her sword back into its scabbard. "Empty talk-go die, bitch. But you're right; Melona's plan'll never work. I'm gone."

However, when she reaches the door, she looks back at me one more time. "You really trust her?" she asks, and she is genuinely puzzled.

"I do. She's changed since I've met her." As I say it, I find myself sure that I believe it.

Irma disappears.

"She's right," Echidna says in a firm, soft voice, startling me a little. I turn and see that her eyes are teary. "I knew she was too young, but I fucked her anyway. I was so lonely. I hadn't had sex in 40 years, and I found her so beautiful, so desperate and intense. Besides that, I truly did care for her. So I let myself be weak and I hated myself after-but how could I take it back?" Suddenly, the elf sobs.

"She became a killer. If I'd said I was sorry, she would've tried to kill me. I was all alone, so she might've gotten lucky and succeeded, but I probably would've had to kill her instead. She's so screwed up now-and this guilt has been tearing me apart! Even if I let her kill me, she wouldn't forgive me." Echidna stops talking, just standing, not looking at anything, maybe not thinking of anything.

"I'm right too," I say sharply. "What you did was heinous, but the woman you are now would not take advantage of a child. You are sorry, so that guilt will diminish. Whether Irma ever tells you that she forgives you or not, you can forgive yourself."

I move closer to Echidna and put my hand on her shoulder. She turns her face to me. "She may forgive you one day. She is thinking for herself, and part of her knows that you do love her; you raised her. Now that you've apologized to her, she can let go of her anger.

"As for me, I can promise to honor your trust. You showed Irma your remorse because you're no longer alone. I accept the responsibility. You are safe while I'm with you."

"I have tried to change. But how do I know I have?" asks the mercenary.

"Just what you told Irma," I say, "the way you live your life now shows the person you've become. The Echidna-san I know is not an angel, but who is? The Echidna I know is a good person."

We stand near each other for a few seconds in silence, as I look at her with compassion. "No more time for doubt; we have to get to the dais, then to the palace," I remind my companion.

She nods and we leave quickly. 


	8. Chapter 8: Partial resolution

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain fairly graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language, references to unethical/immoral actions that many people consider offensive, and mild violence. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome: please email !

Chapter VIII: Partial resolution

Although it's in the middle of the capital, the arena is nearly deserted already. There are a few people in the vicinity, but Echidna and I aren't attracting any attention. We slink to the speaking platform, then I step through the wooden supports that bear its weight while my elven ally keeps watch. I have prepared red braided ropes with powerful compulsion sorcery; I wind these around the tops of the four beams at the corners. With my razor-sharp wakizashi (Japanese-style dagger), I inscribe a simple mandala on the underside of the wood that makes up the platform floor. Then I use chalk to fill the shallow cuts in the wood, strengthening the spell.

I speak the activation key in a whisper: "This spell shall take effect when the being who pretends to be the empress enters the area above this mandala." By delaying the magic, the chances that Melona will avoid the spell drop to almost zero, even if she's being very cautious.

I tap on a corner post with the handle of my dagger. Echidna taps in answer. I quickly slip back through the tangle of wooden supports without anyone noticing.

Echidna says, "All's well?"

I nod. "Now we visit Melona-san."

People have gotten used to me coming and going during the last few moons, and they recognize me as a trusted adviser. In just a few minutes, Echidna and I arrive at the imperial living quarters.

Not too surprisingly, Melona is face-down on the enormous bed, and a geisha clad in a yukata is kneeling at her side, massaging her lower back. A maidservant stands next to the bed, ready to serve delicious-smelling black tea. Another pretty young servant is on the other side of the bed, reading Melona an account of the tax intake from the northern domains. That servant's cheeks are pink and she looks tired; my guess is that the gel monster "empress" has been giving her a little physical affection while siphoning a little of the girl's life force. Victims usually don't notice the drain if there's pleasure to conceal it.

Echidna and I approach respectfully. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Tomoe-sensei?" Melona asks, perfectly imitating Chisame's voice, but still lazing on the bed as Chisame would never do.

"May we speak privately, Chisame-ouo-sama?" I ask.

Melona dismisses the servants and rolls onto her side to look at us. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow," the shape-shifter says. "And if you want privacy, it must be something important."

"I would like to remind you of our agreement," I tell her. "I'm sure you would hate to receive no payment for these five moons of work. You will not find aid in Hinomoto if you decide to break our agreement."

Melona may seem cute, but she is a minor demon. Her eyebrows lower and for an instant her pupils show their true rounded-cross shape. "Maybe you're the one in dangerous territory, Tomoe-san. It would be unwise not to pay me after all I've done for you."

"You've been taking a bit of unauthorized payment already, I've noticed," I say, allowing a touch of anger to creep into my voice. "We made a bargain, and if you do not live up to it, you may find yourself missing more than your payment."

"I have to keep up my strength!" Melona argues. "Holding a shape takes energy."

"We already agreed to this deal. It's too late to claim that you need more. You're thinking of gambling for more than I've offered you, but remember that the the games are set up to favor the house."

Melona glowers at me, but she says, "You came here to remind me of the contract? You've done that. If you please, I'd like to get my massage finished."

"We'll see you tomorrow," I say.

As Echidna and I are leaving the palace, Echidna says, "That went well. She's trying to contact Irma as we speak, I'd bet. When she realizes the weakness of her position, she'll behave herself."

I say, "I hope so. That shape-shifting skill is perilous because it's insidious. When she's in the form of Chisame-sama, I want to believe her. Thanks for reminding me that she isn't trustworthy."

At the inn, we have a nice dinner with a few of the guest who are also eating later than usual. Then we discuss the events of today and the plans of the next few days with Chisame and Nowa. It's nearly the middle of the night when Echidna and I go back to our own room and get ready for bed.

There are no hijinks; the elven warrior puts on a nightshirt and gets beneath the blankets of her futon, just bidding me a polite good night.

That won't do-I know why she's acting this way.

I pick up my pillow and begin to slip under the covers next to her. She turns to object but I gently put my hand on her lips. "Irma made you feel like a heel today; she reminded you of that guilt you'd managed to forget. But we've already talked about this. What's done is done. You've punished yourself enough, my good friend."

"Thank you," she says quietly.

"Besides, it's colder sleeping alone," I say, trying to get her to smile.

She does smile, and it's beautiful to see. "Thank you again," she says. "Tomoe...I feel so much better, thanks to you." She clasps my hand, brings it up to her lips, and kisses it lightly.

"I'm glad I've helped," I tell her.

The dawn is full of damp chill, but there's no frost and there are almost no clouds to be seen. Tension fills the city; people are more energetic and excitable today. When I eat breakfast with my three companions, I can tell that everyone is effected. History will be made, and everyone knows it. The children who are with their parents in the dining room can't sit still, and conversation buzzes at every table.

When Echidna, Chisame, Nowa and I arrive at the arena, people are packed shoulder-to-shoulder, and I'm glad we have our separate viewing area. Nowa-chan says, "Look at the banners! A lot of these people are rooting for you, Tomoe-sensei."

It's true. The banners for Chisame-sama outnumber mine at least three-to-one, but I'm still touched when I see such an amazing sign of support. It's a sign of the people's faith in me, and I had no idea so many think of me so highly. "Look at how many there are for Chisame-sama. Many people are chanting your name, Highness," says Echidna. I look at the empress beside me. She is moved too.

"These people are directly effected by their ruler," I whisper to the girl.

"I will give them my best effort, every day," she says, sounding awed. This may be the first time she's felt the gravity of her position, and seen so many of the citizens who depend on her.

There's a bit of ceremony once Melona and I enter the ring, but soon it's done and the fight itself begins.

I attack with speed, but not recklessly. Melona attacks faster, and I soon alter my swings so I can block and counterattack. I'm on the defensive at first, but after I understand Melona's rhythm, I counter one of her downward swings with extra force. The strength of my blow drives the tip of Melona's sword into the floor of the arena, startling her. The next blow is already coming-she dodges and yanks desperately at her katana. Luckily for her, the blade slides free, though it makes a shriek as Melona's hasty recovery bends the steel almost to the breaking point.

I'm on the offensive now, and I press forward and upward, slashing closer and closer to my opponent. Finally, I punch with the grip of my sword, knocking Melona's sword from her fist.

But I've used more force than I had to, purposely leaving Melona an opening. She spots it and uses it, mimicking my punch, slapping my knuckles with the hilt of her wakizashi. My katana falls from my hand and she continues her swing, bringing her dagger near my throat.

"You have won, Your Highness," I say loudly. The crowd roars with applause. I drop to one knee and pay homage to the victor.

In a minute, Melona strides to the raised platform. She accepts her scepter from the Minister of the Right. She calls for silence. "I have been your Empress," she says, "but I wanted to be stronger for you, my people. And I have grown stronger, have I not?"

The arena erupts in cheers, stamps, and claps.

After several seconds, Melona holds up her hand. Silence settles over the spectators immediately. "I am a child empress no longer! I am an adult. I am your leader. I need no regent! I will rule with wisdom and power, so let us go forth to a new era of prosperity!"

I breathe a sigh of relief as the crowd cheers again. Right then, Melona looks at me for an instant. She's not going to try to seize the throne.

Triumph! I put my right arm around Chisame-sama's shoulders, and I put my left hand in Echidna's right hand. Marvelous-despite the improbability, we have won. 


	9. Chapter 9: Constant, and changing

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain fairly graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language, references to unethical/immoral actions that many people consider offensive, and mild violence. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome!

Chapter IX: What's constant, what's changed

The partying following the Empress's Blade closely resembles the partying that followed the Queen's Blade. Singing, eating fine food, drinking alcohol, dancing, watching plays, listening to laudatory musical performances, and all the rest...

But the operation is not finished. There's the matter of Melona, for starters.

We switch the shape-changing demon with the land's true ruler very quickly after the end of the tournament. Melona goes back to the partially-demolished school ruin with Nowa, Echidna, and me that same evening. Between the four of us, we decide that Nowa and Melona will leave Hinomoto in three days: that gives me enough time to put together a "delegation" of corrupt or criminally lazy officials to accompany Melona to her swamp.

In the morning after the Empress's Blade, Nowa and I rise at our usual times. When Echidna arrives at the common room we've been using when we eat meals, she asks for green tea and rice crackers. Her eyes are bloodshot, her nose is pretty red, and she looks tired. "Are you all right?" I ask her as I hand her a hot mug.

"No, I feel pretty bad," she says, "I must have the flu. Coughed a lot right after I went to bed, woke up with a runny nose and promptly had my stomach turn an hour or two ago."

I'm surprised, but that's irrational. Why shouldn't elves get sick as easily as humans? "Then go back to bed," I say quickly. "I'll bring the meal to you."

The tall mercenary must be ill; she doesn't smart off or argue. She just gets up and starts walking back to her bedroom, saying, "Thanks, Tomoe."

In a minute, I've brought her the crackers and tea, as well as a medicinal powder the school doctor showed me when I was an advanced student. Echidna is already lying in bed again, and she seems to be shivering slightly. I quickly set her tray at her bedside and scurry to the fireplace. "No need to go to that trouble," Echidna says.

"It's no trouble at all," I say. "I'm a bad host; I shouldn't have let this room get this cold. Do you have enough blankets-are you sure rice cakes will be enough? If you've got a fever-"

"-Tomoe, I'm just a bit sick!" Echidna says, looking at me pointedly. "I'm not about to die, 'kay?"

"I'm sorry, Echidna. This is my fault."

"No, it's not. Everybody gets the flu sometimes. Some rest, plenty of tea and water-I'll be fine."

"All right, I've calmed myself. Still, I need to see if you have a fever," I say, taking a deep breath.

"I do," says Echidna. "But it's slight; I haven't gotten dizzy or anything."

I start the fire, then move next to the elven woman and look closely at her. Her hands are quite steady as she sips the tea; her shivering has stopped, at least for the moment.

"Here, let's add this medicine to your tea," I say, opening the small jar that holds the powder.

"What is it?"

"A blend of herbs and dried plant parts-don't worry, the teacher who showed it to me learned it from an elf."

I add a little powder to the tea and it dissolved quickly. Echidna sniffs at it. "Now that you mention, it kind of smells familiar. Thanks, that stuff'll help," she says.

During the day, I quickly go to the palace to talk with Chisame-ouo-sama about the "ambassadors" she should send with Melona. When I return, I check on Echidna fairly often, though she objects, accusing me of fussing over her. I see it in her eyes; she's enjoying the attention a bit.

Not long after sunset, though, I can tell how tired the illness has made her. I check her temperature by touching my forehead to hers. "Am I okay?" she asks, smiling weakly.

"Still a little higher than normal," I tell her. "I'll be right back."

I fetch my futon from the storage closet in my room and go back to Echidna's side. She sees what I'm carrying immediately. "No need to bother," she says. "You said it yourself; I'm okay."

I say half-playfully, half-seriously, "How do I know there won't be an emergency? This way, I'm right here if you need anything."

"Like any fever'll beat me. There's no-"

"-I've never tried to nurse a sick elf, especially not an elf I care about so much, so don't talk back, ne?" With that, I roll out my bedding next to Echidna's. (Her lovely face was a bit flushed because of the fever, but is it more so now?)

Twice during the night, I'm awakened by Echidna's coughing. Still, I can tell that she wasn't misleading me; she's got nothing more than a common case of flu. When I fall asleep the third time, I promise myself that I'll take good care of her tomorrow, including getting some oranges from the market; they always seem to help me recover when I'm sick.

When I wake in the morning, I check my sleeping roommate for fever. Then I add a bit more fuel to the fire that still burns in the fireplace and slip out of the room. I prepare breakfast for four, then I take enough for Echidna and me back to our bedroom. She's still asleep, breathing loudly through her mouth. She usually wakes at the smell of tea...I almost slap my forehead when I realize: of course she won't this time-she probably can't smell anything right now.

When I nudge her hip gently, Echidna opens her eyelids. "Good mor-" she begins to say.

She turns away from me and coughs two or three times, followed by a violent sneeze. "Goodness!" I say. "It's all right, you don't have to talk to me. Anyway, here's breakfast. Eat and drink what you'd like. I've already mixed some hot medicinal tea for you; here it is."

Composing herself, the elven amazon turns back to me and gratefully takes the mug from my hands.

She's a bit better today. The next day, she's even better. In total, she's ill for about three or four days, and her fever only lasts for one. Her character while she's sick is a little meeker than usual, but I'm secretly glad to get to see this side of her. She's a proud woman, very un-used to accepting help, especially personal help. I have bathed her body while she sits and lies in bed twice during this bout of flu, and she's been...endearingly awkward both times.

This morning, when I wake, I don't hear coughing, sniffling, or even deep breathing. I sit up, expecting to see Echidna's futon empty, thinking she's probably gone to the bathroom or something.

Instead, I nearly smack into Echidna! She's sitting astride me, watching me closely. I can't help laughing aloud. For an instant, she looks confused.

"I didn't expect this when I woke. When will I learn? I need to stop expecting anything while you're in my life!" I say.

She smiles broadly, letting her tongue dart from her mouth to lick her lips.

"How are you feeling this moning?" That is what I mean to say. What I actually say is something like, "...How ar-mm!"

There is a reason for the difference in what I think and what I say. Echidna leans forward and kisses me with passion.

She's stunningly beautiful. With the morning sun shining on her from the back, the firelight dancing on her skin and glittering in her eyes from the front, she's so gorgeous it's hard to speak.

Her mouth tastes so sweet; she's obviously already washed this morning. She's so hot that I fear for a moment that she's feverish. She lies full-length on me, kissing my lips and caressing my face, my hair, my shoulders and arms. I can't describe how she feels-soft breasts and lips, hard muscles, feather-light hair-and I feel her lower lips burning deliciously into my belly as she lies on me. She's overwhelming. Her mouth returns to mine for kiss after kiss, and I kiss her back with more and more fervor.

Oh, this feels good! Her tongue and lips keep stroking mine, and I feel a stirring between my legs. I'm wet and getting wetter with every heavenly kiss.

She rests her hands on either side of my face and stares into my eyes. She pulls away, everso slightly. "I'm feeling okay today," she whispers.

"Baka!" I groan, but I smile as I gaze up at her.

She shoots me the sexiest grin I've ever seen and dives back to my mouth for another kiss.

For several minutes, we make out, exchanging our fondness for each other with kisses, squeezes, and caresses. At last, I pull back from her. I look at her. She's wearing one of my yukata and nothing else. The simple silken robe is hanging open, unbelted. My breath catches as I take in her voluptuous form. Her breasts are shaped perfectly, their dark pink nipples very erect. Her abdomen faintly shows muscle lines, and it undulates as she breathes, making her navel twitch in a most intriguing manner. She has soft silvery down just above her vagina; the fine hair tickles my belly as she straddles me. Her steamy folds are mostly concealed because of how she's seated, but I can feel the dampness and the heat inside her.

"Why don't you elves wear panties?" I ask idly, almost enchanted by the way she fills my senses.

She chuckles. "There're many reasons-guess what my favorite is."

I sit up a bit, putting my elbows under me. "Would it really be a guess?" I joke. She smiles and dips her head, and we share one more quick kiss.

She and I look at each other intently.

So much of her is still unknown to me. Part of her still frightens me to death. But being with her feels so right.

For her part, Echidna also seems conflicted. I know she wants me, yet she isn't moving in for the kill. Her fascinating grey-green eyes are still so hard for me to read, but I know I see doubt near the surface.

"Are you hungry?" I ask after a long silence.

"A little," she answers.

The beautiful mercenary gets off me. As we're both getting into clothing suitable for the kitchen, I notice her snake familiar. The strange viper slithers up her right thigh and "buckles" itself into place on her loins. "What's her name?" I ask.

"Actually, 'his,' and the name is Keltan," she says.

"He's very pretty. Is he a real snake or a magical creature?"

"Well, I don't think your question is quite right. He was born naturally, in a marsh at the northern edge of the elves' forest. When I began to use a little magic, I looked for a familiar and he volunteered. I accepted, and he gained certain attributes that make him no longer an ordinary snake-attributes like an extremely long life, for example."

"Why did you accept him?" I ask as I belt my hakama.

Echidna stares at me, then smiles a bit. "No one's ever asked me that."

"No one?"

She shakes her head. "...Why do you think I accepted Keltan?"

"I don't know. But I know it wasn't a simple choice. His intelligence alone isn't it. He's a master of stealth, but that's not it either." After a moment of considering, I say, "I'm not prying, am I?"

"No, you aren't," she says. "Actually, I'm glad you've asked.

"And you're right. People see Keltan and they know that I'm a mercenary, a bounty-hunter, an ex-assassin. They think a poisonous serpent is intimidating. They focus on the 'silent but deadly' aspect of a viper.

"In short, they see Keltan and they think he's perfect for someone who's used to betrayal and murder.

"...Well, we elves know a lot about medicine. We've made plenty of startling discoveries as we've looked for cures we can find in nature. One of the most incredible is this: deadly snake venom can produce powerful medicine. In fact, elven doctors-and some of the human doctors they've trained-use a snake as a symbol of healing."

I step closer to Echidna. "It's the duality," I say, as I start to understand. "The snake can help or harm. In either case, its strength is far greater than its size suggests."

She takes my hands for a second. "Thank you for asking, Tomoe," she says.

The two of us leave the bedroom and get started with the day's activities.

At about midday, we say farewell to Melona at the dock. She and the "delegation" are leaving Hinomoto on four vessels. The shape-changing demon still has malice in her eyes as she looks at me for the final time. "I'm not totally happy with you, but goodbye," she says in a low voice right before she boards the flag ship.

Chisame-ouo-sama, Nowa-chan, Echidna, and I all wait until the ships are specks on the water, then we turn and head back toward the city. Once we reach the palace, Chisame-sama invites Echidna and me to stay the night. (Nowa-chan has already been staying there for the last day and a half, as a friend of the empress's.) Echidna and I accept her invitation.

Though the empress has prepared separate rooms for all of us, I ask to share a room with Echidna. Chisame shows no surprise or hesitation, she simply tells her servants to indulge my request.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. After a nice dinner, a couple of games of chess, and a relaxing bath, Echidna and I say good night to Nowa and Chisame. Then we go to our room.

"It was a long day; how are you feeling?" I ask my companion.

"Tired, but I'm fine," she says. "I think the flu's gone."

"Good," I say.

She and I undress for bed. There are two beds in the room, but Echidna and I don't even discuss it, we both climb into the same one.

I'm in a simple short robe and panties. Echidna's nude. She snuggles up to me and I kiss her in return.

We exchange several kisses before we have gotten enough. Arms around each other, we settle down for the night.

"Let's borrow a couple of horses and ride tomorrow morning; what d'you say?" Echidna asks after a yawn.

"That sounds nice," I tell her. I lean forward and rub my nose on hers. She chuckles.

"You're so cute," she mumbles.

"So are you," I say.

We fall asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10: Stronger bonds

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. welcome!

Chapter X: Stronger bonds

I wake just before dawn, when the sky is already growing light, full of pinks and greys. I touch Echidna's shoulder and she wakes up also. We quickly put on clothes suitable for riding-and here again, the peculiarity of the elves embarrasses me a bit. Echidna directs her magical serpent to forego his usual perch and move higher, so he wraps around her waist. The powerful elf sees me watching and smirks at me. "Don't want to pinch my faithful friend," she says. She puts on an extra-cushioned, knee-length riding skirt, similar in style to the padded hakama I'm wearing. However, it's tough to forget that she's now completely bare beneath the skirt.

"Will you be comfortable, riding like that?" I can't help but ask.

"Always am; this's the only way I ride," she answers.

We leave the stables at an easy trot, and pick up the pace to a canter once we reach the edge of the city. She has had several moons to get a feel for the land, so Echidna leads with confidence. We ride Northwest until we are within sight of Datei, a small, deep lake. Echidna and I turn and ride almost due West. The terrain was rolling and grassy, with some shrubs and scrub trees, but now the vegetation is getting sparse and the land is rocky as we are climbing into the hills. It will be one or two more moons before leaves begin to bud on the sickly-looking trees in this region; the nights are too frosty for plants.

Echidna turns again, North. She and I ride only another km before she slows, then stops. We've made it to the edge of Lake Datei, where the rim is an almost-vertical cliff. From at least 100 m above, the water looks dark grey, with lively white wave patterns.

My elven companion is sitting on her light brown charger, looking at the scene below. I draw my grey-dappled mare next to her. The wind is from the southwest: it's unexpectedly warm, contrasting with the cool air of the season. "I'm not sure I can risk staying in Hinomoto," Echidna says, still watching the water of the lake.

That wasn't what I'd thought I was going to hear. Or was it? She's not fearful for her physical safety. I keep my mouth shut while I think about the meaning of her words. When I think I understand, I speak.

"I've had time to consider your motives; here's what I think. You came here searching for love, but also for something deeper and more lasting. Here's my response: I offer you a home, Echidna," I tell her, "and my company and my affection."

I put my hand on her shoulder. She turns to face me. "Not 'love,' then? I'm in love with you, Tomoe. You know it. If you don't love me, I shouldn't stay. I don't want to say it that way, but there's no other way, is there? No matter how I say it, it sounds like emotional blackmail.

"I haven't had hope for love in a long time. It'll be so painful to be here-a close friend and that's all. In time, I'd be pitied, and I hate to be pitied."

"I've been thinking so hard," I say soberly. "Over the past weeks, I've felt my feelings for you grow. I love you as I'd love a big sister. I desire you as I'd want a lover."

I take my hand from her shoulder and put it in the center of her chest, above her breasts, right over her heart. "Do I love you? Yes."

"Really?" the mercenary asks, putting her hand over mine, holding my palm over her heart.

"I am telling the truth. You're incredible. I want you to stay, so badly..."

"Why do you say that with reluctance? If you feel that way, and I feel that way, why're you-"

"-I'm human; I will die. 50, 60, 70 years from now-but you will still be in the prime of your life," I tell her.

Something else occurs to me. "But even as I say that, I'm sure you've already thought of it. Are you at peace with that situation? I'll become an old woman while you stay young and strong. I wouldn't want that, but you aren't me. Could you have lasting happiness with me, and not an elven lover?"

Echidna gently tugs my arm upward and kisses the back of my hand. "What sensitivity! You're right, too. I've thought of the difference of life-span. Well, one step at time: you love me enough to live with me?"

"I do." I can say a lot more, but I want her to hear that I am positive.

"Even if it means leaving Hinomoto?"

"I have obligations. I couldn't leave Chisame-sama, especially if you aren't going to keep teaching-"

"-Leaving only for two or three weeks," Echidna says, "at first. I wouldn't abandon Her Highness either. Melona's contract's finished, but mine isn't. But if we stayed together after the agreed-upon five years, I might want to leave Hinomoto for years at a time."

"I would go," I say. "Queen's Blade made me leave my land and I liked seeing the wide world. I found much of the mainland to be beautiful. And much more than that, I want to be with you."

The comely mercenary smiles. "I want to be with you, too," she says. "To be responsible, I have to ask one more question. You care for your empress, and for Reina and others. Suppose you stayed young while they aged, grew old, and died-suppose that only Nowa and I enjoyed the longevity you had. Could you deal with such sorrow?"

"You have dealt with that," I say. "With you at my side for comfort and strength, I believe I could also."

Her lips curve in an attractive grin. "You weren't born to do that, but I believe you could."

She hops lightly from the back of her horse, then takes a thick blanket from the pack behind the saddle. She unfolds it halfway, leaving it doubled on itself. She spreads the blanket on the dormant, brown grass. I watch, not knowing the reason for her actions, but knowing that I will learn soon. She faces me and extends her hand. I take her arm and let her help me off my horse. She and I know that this is a symbolic gesture only, but there's something oddly romantic about it.

Her immeasurably deep eyes are aglow with silver light, dotted with startling flecks of burning emerald. We approach each other-I feel almost compelled, as if by a benevolent spell. Echidna's strong arms encircle my lower back, just above my hips. Her loose embrace is very comfortable, and intimate enough to bring a blush to my cheeks. We move still closer, breathing together.

I tilt my face. The beautiful elf does the same. Then our lips meet. I put my arms around Echidna's neck, stroking her hair as we kiss each other. It feels like love-like love I've never known before. Echidna smells like a combination of wild sage and a strange, juicy purple fruit I've eaten several times on the mainland. Her strong, warm arms make me feel secure.

Drawing back from the elf's sweet lips for an instant, I whisper, "Daisuki, Echidna."

She shuts her eyelids, but she can't keep a clear drop like liquid crystal from escaping her left eye. "I love you too, Tomoe," says Echidna, forcing the words from her mouth, as though she has to conquer a lump in her throat.

I notice that my own vision goes blurry when I see and hear her response to my confession. Still, my hand is steady as I wipe her tear from her cheek.

Echidna's mouth opens in a smile, revealing her gleaming teeth set against her bee-stung pink lips. Her eyelids open after another second. She and I communicate by looking at each other. We meet in another kiss.

I gently tug on Echidna's ponytail and slowly move my lips lower, kissing the smooth surfaces of her jaw, then her neck. She releases a heavy sigh-or is it a moan? Whatever it is, I like hearing it. I continue to kiss her flawless flesh.

The elf's small hands pull my pelvis more tightly against hers. Then they begin to slide lower. She grips and releases my buttocks-and it's my turn to sigh or moan in response to her skillful touch. I twitch my muscles, giving her my consent to touch me as she chooses.

She removes her hands. Has she misunderstood me?

No. Her fingers and palms come to rest on the wide cloth strings that hold up my thick riding hakama. She makes short work of the knot.

Part of me has awaited this moment for weeks and moons. A jolt like an electric shock rushes through my lower belly. I move my mouth upward again, and kiss the gorgeous elf's sweet mouth. I'm very ready for this.

The loose hakama fall around my ankles, joined seconds later by my plain white fundoshi.

"Uh!" I gasp. The elven amazon's strong fingers stroke my damp, naked clitoris, walloping my senses with a pleasant sensation that's almost too intense. My hands have been idly massaging Echidna's shoulders, but now they flex, gripping her muscles.

She laughs.

I love her-and my temper rages.

I pull my right foot free of my clothing and clamp my lower legs around hers, shoving her backward as I do. I hear a hiss, but I know that her magical serpent won't be harmed in the fall. I enjoy the look of panic in her eyes, though it's only there for an instant. I roll us, so that we land on our sides instead of both of us landing squarely on her back. My aim is good: we land mostly on the doubled-over blanket Echidna had spread on the hard ground.

I smile, pinning her eyes with mine. "I'm not a plaything, bitch," I whisper. "I am your equal. We are going to make love. Don't you dare underestimate my strength, or my love for you."

Her silvery eyes brim with tears. "My sweet Tomoe!" she says softly.

I kiss her with lust and tenderness. I quickly open her skirt and slip my fingers between her legs. Her fingers return to my lower lips as well. We are both very aroused, and our fluids produce a heavy scent that lingers in the air. We fondle and stroke each other, tracing each other's hot, wet peaks and valleys and ridges.

I capture her tongue and suck it between my lips. She draws a tightening spiral around my clitoris. I use my thumb to massage her hood, coaxing her button to make its appearance. With my middle finger, I seek her vaginal entrance and push carefully into her. Her hips thrust, and she purrs her pleasure into my mouth.

I keep manipulating her-inside and out-with sure, steady motions. Her motions grow less frequent as she begins to lose her concentration. Soon, she gives up and clings to me, one hand grasping my ass, the other wound into my hair. She kisses me like her life depends on it.

Her sleek thighs clamp around my hand and her breathing becomes deeper and deeper. I feel her inner muscles straining against my fingers (I've added my forefinger to join my middle inside her). She bites my tongue and lower lip.

Sweating and heaving, she suddenly goes still as a stone, clenching all her muscles. Even her breathing stops, and her mouth goes slack under mine.

I move my face back from hers slightly, and watch her while I slow the stroking between her thighs. She opens her dark eyelids, and tears stream from her eyes.

"That must have been a good one," I say, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Mean, my love! Very cruel!" she says, laughing and sobbing. She catches her breath. She seems about to speak, but instead she wriggles her pelvis. She makes a very cute noise. (My fingers are still moving, after all.) "Let me recover!" she begs, weakly clutching my wrist with her temporarily trembling hands.

I've always wondered if I would know when I made an evil grin. I don't have to wonder anymore. I can't see it, but I'm sure the grin I'm giving the voluptuous elf at this moment is pure wickedness. I take my hands from her body and slowly put my dripping fingers in my mouth. She shudders with excitement, watching me taste her.

I take the beautiful warrior in my arms and hold her close. She puts her face in my chest, so that her chin is right above my sternum, between my breasts. I brush her grey-and-silver hair away from her sweaty brow.

Cirrus clouds high above us drift lazily past the sun. Sparrows and other small birds speak to each other with their high, sharp voices. Yet it seems as though time has shown us rare kindness, standing still and letting us enjoy our intimate embrace.

At last, we stir. Echidna sits up and so do I. "Will it always be that way?" the proud elf asks.

"No. I didn't mean to take control. I thought you and I would rub each other to orgasm; but I kept going and you stopped. Why did you stop, by the way?"

"Are you joking? I couldn't continue. In all my long centuries of life, I've never had that happen. Your touch was so wonderful that I was helpless."

I'm beyond pleased, hearing this praise from the one I love and admire. "If that's the case," I say, watching her eyes, (and they are narrowing, as though she knows what I'm about to say) "then maybe I spoke too soon. Maybe it will 'always be that way,' if you haven't got th-"

She growls and lunges at me, hugging me tightly and kissing my lips. "I'd consider very carefully whether it's a good idea to finish that thought," she warns playfully.

But then she and I talk seriously. "Shall we get dressed again?" I ask.

"Not yet," Echidna answers, her eyes filled with joy. "I think we should do what we intended; we should make love as 'equals,' as you said. But first I have something very important to say."

I nod to her solemnly.

"I'd like to share my life with you. I must warn you, before you accept; it's perilous magic. Our life forces'd be bound together. Whenever one of us dies, the other'll be living on borrowed time; she'll probably survive for one moon, if that."

My eyes widen, and I can't keep quiet, even though I know Echidna's not done talking. "I'm not sure I understand. Would I live as long as you would, or would you die as soon as I would?"

"Neither," she says, patiently explaining. "We'd share evenly. Let's say I've got another 600 years and you've got another 60; we'd each have 330, after we performed the magical ceremony. The catch's that if one of us died of something unnatural-accident, combat, or something-the other'd also die shortly after her."

"And the good," I say, realizing, "is that we would grow old together; you wouldn't outlive me by hundreds of years."

"That's right," she says. "The magic's ancient, but the two of us've got the willpower and spiritual fortitude to complete the ceremony."

"You'd die 270 years before your time, to use your example," I say. "You'd be making all the sacrifice."

She quickly answers. "I'd rather have 330 years of affection and fulfillment than 600 years of emptiness. You're the one for me. You're my soul mate.

"Besides, you'd be making a big sacrifice, if I know anything about the minds of humans. According to the writings that accompany the spell, you'd leave behind your humanity and become an elf, in form and abilities. I'd still be part of my people; you'd no longer be part of yours. Don't forget, you'd live much longer'n Chisame-sama, Reina-sama, all your human friends and family. You might find your sacrifice much greater'n mine, when all's said and done."

"With you beside me, even those bitter losses would be bearable," I say, reaching forward and touching her shoulder. Echidna rests her calloused hand on mine. "I've lost many loved ones already, but that has taught me to appreciate even more what I have."

The wind tosses the elf woman's hair. She looks wild, of the earth. "The magical rite has to be performed on Midsummer's Day, in any case. And you're in the flower of youth; we wouldn't have to do it this year, or even next year."

"If you want to share your life with me, I will gladly join my life with yours," I tell her.

"I do want that; more'n I've wanted anything."

She and I hug each other again. I rise to my knees and move in for a taste of her soft, full lips. Our hands begin to seek bare, sensitive skin...

"Time to make love?" I say.

"With satisfaction for us both," says Echidna, completing my thought.

Stripping off the rest of our clothing, we lie on our blanket. We kiss; we caress; we lose ourselves in the bliss of loving each other.

Hours later, muscles aching, happy and content, Echidna and I rise and dress. The buxom elf calls her familiar to her. My lover and I eat a lunch of seasoned rice balls, smoked eel, and pickled radishes. We drink water and a small cup each of amazake. We round up the horses and leave the cliffs above Lake Datei, heading for the palace. 


	11. Chapter 11: From home to home?

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It will contain graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<br>Comments, criticisms, etc. more than welcome!

Chapter XI: From home to home?

It's no good leaving Empress Chisame suddenly, especially since Nowa left two weeks after Melona did. Echidna and I decide that we have two or three moons before we must go toward her elven homeland. In the meantime, we will continue to instruct, advise, and be there for the young empress. She is much stronger in body and mind than she was when she began to learn from Echidna, but I don't want to seem as though we're abandoning her now that the most difficult job is finished. Echidna has grown fond of Chisame-sama too; she isn't in a hurry to leave her student.

Two weeks after Nowa leaves, I tell Chisame, "Your Majesty, Echidna-sensei and I will take our leave of you a moon before Midsummer Day. We have a task on the mainland."

The young empress looks fairly calm. "I will not like letting you go, but if you must, then please do. How long will this task take to complete?"

"Two moons or slightly more," I say. "However, I would not dishonor you by concealing the full truth. When I return, I will look like an elf."

At that, Chisame appears shocked and dismayed. "Why-why would you look like an elf, Tomoe-sensei?" she asks, her glance shifting back and forth between Echidna and me.

"Because I will join my spirit with Echidna's and become an elf, at least in part."

The empress squints, as if trying to read my thoughts. "I don't want you to become an elf," she says at last. She paces in front of me, the scroll she'd been examining forgotten in her hand. Her footfalls are nearly silent on the well-polished wooden floor.

"I love Echidna," I say.

"And I love Tomoe, Your Majesty," Echidna says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What about Hinomoto? What about me?" she says. "You're my most trusted advisor, Tomoe-and the best friend I've ever had. There's still so much to do. The land needs you, and so do I."

I say, "I will not abandon you, Chisame-dono. My service will be yours for many years. My absences will never be longer than two or three moons long, for the next several years at least. Besides that, I will teach you a way to communicate and summon me in times of emergency. If you summon me, I will be at your side in-"

"-But I need you." The empress's tears begin to flow. She puts her hands on my forearms and leans against me. I'm very touched. I almost hug her; but some small part of my mind insists that that isn't a good idea now. "I owe you so much. I think of you as my older sister."

"You are growing stronger with each day that passes. You have many trustworthy friends and advisors. And we will not be leaving today, or even this moon.

"Please remember, you are the empress. You should accept support, but never lean on a crutch, not even the friendliest and most comfortable."

Echidna remains quiet-and nearly motionless-through this conversation. She probably doesn't want the empress to think of her as someone who is stealing me.

"You are going to go no matter what I say, are you not, Tomoe-sensei?" says the young empress. "I will not act like a spoiled child or an ingrate. But I will miss you sorely."

Now's the time to hug her; she's beginning to sob. "No need to cry, Majesty; we have a good deal of time before we go," I whisper to her as I pull her into my arms. "Please, save your tears for then. I will have some to shed as well, because I think of you as my dear younger sister."

With Echidna and me continuing to provide counsel and instruction, the days pass rapidly. As I had hoped, Empress Chisame finds some of her teachers and advisors (mostly those who have been recently appointed) honest and reliable. At Echidna's suggestion, the young ruler also changes the old government pay scales. There are many changes made in just a few weeks, actually, and nearly all of them will benefit the empire and its people quickly.

But my heart isn't totally in my imperial job. Each day my elven lover and I get to know each other more. Most nights, we also learn ways to enjoy ourselves in our bed chamber. I find myself thinking of the day Echidna and I will leave for her homeland. I daydream about arriving in elf cities and seeing the mythical cavern palaces with their living pillars and arches of powerful tree roots and still-forming stalagmites; the lush gardens filled with pools and fountains; the renowned churches and fortresses constructed of magically-shaped and tended glaciers, heated with steam from natural alkaline springs...

On the day we leave, Echidna, Chisame, and I all weep at our farewells. We are leaving Hinomoto in very good hands, but we are leaving friends, whom we will not see for many weeks.

My girlfriend and I leave the capital by ourselves, with no fanfare. We are lightly armed and supplied, but we travel without fear, full of confidence. As Echidna has been speaking with our horses and instructing me, we also forego saddles, bridles, and reins.

It takes a day to get to the imperial harbor. The voyage aboard our well-appointed and competently-crewed ship takes another four days. We have rough seas for one day, but Echidna (and I, although I'm not much help) stays near the horses, calming them, and they escape injury despite the tall waves.

Our first day back on the mainland is rainy-at times, with lightning and thunder. My beautiful elven companion and I agree to pause our travels and continue the next day, but our morale remains high even as we sit or pace the halls and rooms of our inn, looking out the windows at the grey sky and black clouds. I can tell that Echidna is glad to be back on the continent. I'm happy for her. I'm also excited to be in unfamiliar territory once more; adventure brightens my heart from within.

A warm, strong hand settles on my shoulder. I put my hand over it automatically, squeezing a little. "What shall we do with the downtime, gorgeous?" whispers Echidna.

"Write letters," I answer glibly. "Once we're done with that, we can figured out what to do next."

The buxom elf mercenary gives me an annoyed, "Hmph!" She presses her soft, generous breasts against my back and links her hands around me, right arm over my shoulder, left arm under, so that her forearms rest on my chest. She smells very nice: sage and cucumber. But I'm not done messing with her, so I steel my will against her splendid temptation.

"I can't write with you draped on me," I tell her, though I do lean back against her slightly.

She lets me go, much to my disappointment and surprise. Didn't she know I was playing? "I've got at least one letter to write too," she says, her voice even. "Might as well do it now. I should've earlier, actually; I need to make arrangements for our lodging and our magical ceremony."

...Well. I suppose I'll be just as happy with her physical affection in an hour or two as I would have been now. My heart's pounding a bit, excited by the close contact with my exotic lover. I suppress a sigh and get my black pigment and my parchment from my smallest pack. Echidna seems to be doing the same; but for her, it takes some rummaging. I giggle quietly. She's skilled, smart, and kind, but not the most organized woman!

I sit at the low table and add a little water to the dry pigment. Just the top layer turns into usable ink; the rest remains dry and solid.

Things are too quiet.

Pretending not to notice, I also get out one of my smaller writing brushes.

Echidna can be silent when she chooses to be, but I have other senses besides sight and hearing. I can almost feel her body heat. There's the smell of her body cleanser. That movement of air-surely her breath.

I prepare to dip my brush.

Supple fingers alight on my collar, above my shoulders. They pull lightly and slowly, easing open the front of my garment. I shiver, and my special spot begins to moisten.

I set down my brush.

My lover's hands push my clothing farther, revealing my breasts. It takes concentration to draw a breath. The feel of my lover slowly undressing me is simply intoxicating, impossible to resist.

I turn my head.

First our eyes meet. Then our mouths...

...Quite a while later, I kiss Echidna's lips and get out from under our rumpled bed sheets. She smirks at me, looking triumphant and satisfied. Her flawless skin is glowing, damp with sweat, flushed with pleasure. Her eyes are shining. If only she wasn't so smug!

"Yeah, yeah, you got your way," I say. "You're very good, my sweet! But I am writing my letter now, and you might want to do the same."

"Have I ever told you my motto, love?" asks Echidna, lounging on her back and lazily looking at me from her upside-down viewpoint. Her beautiful eyes are filled with desire as she watches me fetch my robe.

I'm sure she's setting me up for something. Still, I am curious. "I don't think so," I say.

"I'm sure you've heard, 'A bird in the hand's worth two in the bush.' But I say, 'A hand in the bush's worth-'"

I toss a pillow at her face.

The two of us spend a restful day in the inn. I write my letter to the empress. Echidna writes her letter to a high-ranking official in her home city. We do many other things, including gathering news. (Apparently, most citizens believe that Reina-sama is doing a good job of governing. She's been repairing many of the bridges and communal mills that the old government had neglected. Local food shortages have been greatly reduced; even skeptics can agree that that's an improvement.)

Not long after daybreak the following morning, the rain stops. We return to the road, heading toward the home of the elves again. The clouds are reluctant to disband; we don't see much of the sun and there are occasional sprinkles of rain. We make good time, though, and neither the horses nor Echidna and I are bothered much by the showers. Actually, the last moon or two in this region has been drier than usual, and today's moisture keeps down the dust of the road.

The journey passes quickly. It's unremarkable, except for a couple of encounters with ruffians. One of the groups is reasonable, and goes with us to turn themselves in at the nearest law enforcement station when we demonstrate our fighting capability by disarming all of them. The other group is dumber, more evil, and/or more desperate, and Echidna and I fight them. It's sad, but we have to wound a couple of them very seriously nad kill one before the gang surrenders to us. We turn them in at the next town. Some of them, including the leader, will stand trial on capital charges. A pitiable fate, yet their victims received no such trial, and these villains would have continued to murder, rape, extort, and steal if they hadn't been stopped. I have no qualms about stopping villainy, no matter what happens to the perpetrators.

We maintain a fairly steady pace and have small adventures every so often. Echidna does most of the hunting, as well as the gathering of wood and of nuts, berries, and edible mushrooms and plants. I do most of the cleaning as well as setting up camp on the nights we spend outdoors.

We begin encountering elves on and near the roadway. Most of them seem a little suspicious of me, but they are also curious, so they treat me-and Echidna, by extension-with a guarded friendliness. In the early evening of the twelfth day on horseback, we are passing through a semi-arid, rocky land, filled with limestone and sandstone hills and ridges. There are many sparse bushes and thickets, but few trees and the grass is coarse, drab, and brittle. "Look," says Echidna, pointing almost due West. At first, I think she's merely speaking of clouds, but then I notice that those massive forms are actually grey and blue and brownish mountains. Elf country is less than a day's travel away.

When we stop for the night, the innkeeper and many of the inn's employees are elves, as are most of the guests. They seem to purposely keep their talk light while they are around us, but I still get plenty of attention. Several of the elves compliment me on my hair, especially when Echidna and I visit the large communal bath. I'm not too surprised that the elves are careful when I'm present. I am a stranger, and a human to boot. Besides that, elves may not trust people as readily as humans do, since the elf life span is so much greater than the human life span. I could ask my lover about that, but I will learn for myself soon enough, so I just keep my own demeanor friendly and I observe.

About an hour after midday, Echidna and I enter the bronze and ivory gate of Oth-osilwiem. The city is filled with tall buildings with oddly-shaped windows; wide, spacious lawns; people, birds, and mammals (the latter are pets, most likely); markets selling clever trinkets and brightly colored produce; and trees of all descriptions. The city is full of fascinating sights and smells as well. But there's no time to investigate today; my lovely guide and I are heading to the conservatory of ancient writing.

The building that houses the archives has long halls along the East and West walls. The halls themselves have many wide, oval windows facing the outside world, but the sides that face the interior of the building contain deep, sliver-thin windows-thousands and thousands of them, making the wall look more like a heavy screen than a wall. When we enter the interior rooms, I notice that the light from outside is much fainter, yet all the colors are bright and distinct. The inside rooms are lit mainly by magical torches and candles.

"Is Nae'ish working this evening?" Echidna asks a attendant who wears the snappy tan suit and green shirt of the bookkeepers.

"Yes, should I summon her for you?" the attendant answers.

"Please do."

Presently, a tall, plump, pale-yellow-haired elf woman approaches us. Had she been human, she would have probably been in her early fifties; she's older than Echidna for certain. Her uniform bears a golden rabbit in profile, with a single garnet eye; this must be a sign of rank or station. The woman's eyes widen behind her gold-framed glasses when she sees Echidna. "Haven't seen you in a while, Echidna!" she says. She hugs my girlfriend, and Echidna hugs her in return.

"It's very good to see you, Nae'ish! I want you to meet someone. This is my lover, Tomoe."

The blonde elf looks at me, her wise eyes appraising me without bothering to conceal the scrutiny. "It's nice to meet you, Tomoe," she says, holding out her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I say, remembering that on the mainland, one doesn't ask forgiveness for future troubles caused at a first meeting.

The two of us shake hands while Echidna keeps talking. "Tomoe, this is Nae'ish. She knows this overgrown library better'n anyone alive. She'll help us find the spell we're looking for."

"A spell?" Nae'ish says. "Why'd you be looking for a spell? You know everything you need to know to be a matchless warrior."

"The spell is a ceremony of life-sharing."

Nae'ish's wide mouth forms a smile. "What're you referring to? I've never heard of such a spell."

I had not expected that reaction, but a quick glance at Echidna tells me that she had. My elven partner says patiently, "I'm sure I found it in this very building, just two or three hundred years ago. I can't remember what the book was, though, or what section it was in."

"You're serious? Hm, a 'life-sharing ceremony'...a book that contains something so specialized and unconventional might be pretty easy to find, actually. Come with me," says the bookkeeper.

After the three of us ascend a flight of stairs, Echidna and Nae'ish find the likely section and begin looking through the books, one at a time. As I have no understanding of elf magic, I can't help with the search. I occupy my time by looking through the transparent sections of wall, at scholars busy in other sections of the archive. Clearly, this level of the building is a place for serious study: many of the matrons and patrons have white hair and expensive-looking jewelry. Most of them are taking notes with the quills of exotic birds.

"I've got it," Echidna says victoriously. "Thanks for showing us the right section; it would have taken forever to find it without you, Nae'ish."

"I don't believe that," says the uniformed woman, much to my surprise. "I've always been better at spell ceremony than you have. You want my help, right? Hm, let me see the book."

I and the two elves sit at a small table. Echidna shows Nae'ish the passage in question. It's illustrated with various pictures and symbols. Even to the untrained eye, it's obvious that this is a complex spell.

"Hm, it really does exist," the older elf mutters. "But I've never heard of anyone using this spell. Elf/human couples are rare, but I'd think that at least a few of them-hm, what's the attribution?"

Echidna turns a page.

"'Badger Choeswyla!' Echidna, don't be stupid! You can't use this spell."

"I am going to use it. Tomoe and I're going to share our lives with each other," Echidna says, her eyes flashing with a hint of anger.

"D'you think so? You think your companion here'd agree if she knew about Badger Choeswyla?" The plump blonde elf turns to me. "My dear, about six and half millennia ago, an eccentric sorcerer served the royal family as court wizard. However, the longer she held the job, the more she experimented with strange and impractical forces. At some point, she disappeared-a few say she was banished by the queen and king-a few say she opened a portal to hell and was taken away by force or trickery-a few say she just blew herself up.

"Nobody knows the truth of what happened; that was a long time ago, even for elves. A lot of scholars don't believe she ever existed. But tons of sorcerers and wizards've tried to replicate the results of the major spells supposedly written by Badger Choeswyla. Wildly unpredictable, usually dangerous-and only a handful've ever produced something even close to the results they were supposed to. The minor spells, like heating small rooms and animating dolls tend to work. But the grander the scheme, the more likely that things'll go wrong.

"The consensus among our magical scholars's that if Badger ever lived-and if her spells worked for her, which's another issue-she was an incredible prodigy who used raw magical energies, relying on pure instinct to make them do what she wanted. This-" Nae'ish gestured at the thick book on the table, "-is a delicate, intricate ceremony. Assuming Badger was real, she's the only one who could've used a spell this complex."

Echidna speaks, her voice calm and serious. "I've looked at this procedure and incantation many times. It looks perfectly authentic and workable. It's the only spell I've ever found that can do what we need it to do."

For several seconds, there's heavy tension between these elven women. Echidna says, "Examine it yourself. Compare it with reliable spells of great power. You'll see what I mean. Between you, Tomoe, and me, we've got the mental capacity and strength to make this work."

"I advise against this," the tall blonde woman says to me. "I'd bet you don't know much about elven legends, but you know a few from your land. Trying this magic's kind of like believing the goddess of thunder's going to come steal your belly button."

But I look into my lover's eyes. She says nothing, but she gives me the slightest nod. A faint smile appears on her perfect lips.

"I believe in this course of action, Nae'ish-san," I say. "Besides that, I love Echidna. If success means that she and I can spend our lives together, I will try even the craziest idea."

Nae'ish looks at the two of us. Then she throws up her hands. "You're definitely going to go through with this. Okay, I'll help. Great heavens, Echidna, you never could do anything the easy way!"

"Thanks, Mom!" my lover says, and she hugs Nae'ish tightly, lifting her off her feet for a moment.

What! I'm a little shocked; Echidna always acts the lone wolf. I haven't given much thought to her family or friends.

"I told you, don't call me that; it makes me feel old," the blonde elf says with a chuckle. "Anyway, when d'you want to try this foolishness?"

"Midsummer Day," says Echidna. "Told you I'd already read the ceremony many times-you'd better read it yourself if you're going to be a help when we begin performing it."

The older elf waves her hand. "Of course! Anyway, you've got a few days to spend here then. See your sisters and brother, okay?"

"If we've got time," Echidna answers carelessly.

"It was very nice meeting you, Nae'ish-okaa-sama," I say, bowing to the uniformed woman.

"Oh, don't do that!" she says. "And don't you start calling me 'Mom' either, got it? Nae'ish'll do." Suddenly, she switches topics. "I know, let's go to dinner. Hm...can you two meet me at Smaea's? About an hour after sundown?"

Echidna glances at me, and I say, "That sounds like a good time."

"'Kay, see you then." 


	12. Chapter 12: Brewing trials

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It contains graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<p>

Note: This chapter was really tough to write! I hope the next one will be easier. As always, comments, criticisms, etc. more than welcome!

Chapter XII: Brewing trials

Echidna leads me toward a hilly corner of Oth-osilwiem. It looks like an ancient block of large residential dwellings, yet she says to me, "They call this the 'New Quarter.' It's changed a lot since I was a kid, and most of the city hasn't, so I suppose the name fits. We'll be staying in a house my family owns. Also, if Nae'ish's in town, we'll probably be sharing the kitchen and the common rooms with her at times."

"But we know Nae'ish is here," I say, voicing my confusion.

Echidna squeezes my hand. "Right, I forgot to tell you: my older sister's name's Nae'ish; Nae'ish VI, actually."

I say, "'The Sixth!' Are you nobility, handing down names?"

"Nah, it's just a custom for some families. They name firstborn daughters or sons the same names as their moms or dads. Seems slightly vain to me, so I'm glad I was the second daughter."

"In Hinomoto, that custom applies to males only."

Echidna says, "Yeah, I know, and among many humans of the mainland, too. Proves that their men've got fragile egos, far as I'm concerned." She and I laugh.

"By the way, if you do meet Nae'ish, don't mention 'Sixth' unless you don't mind being on her bad side. When we were little, I always teased her: 'You got a number 'stead of a name!' Even though we've laughed about it since, it's still kind of a sore spot for her."

I smile at the thought of an impish Echidna as a young child, getting on her sister's nerves. "What about your other siblings' names?" I ask.

"My brother's a bit younger'n I am; his name's Koala. Then my other sister-she's the baby of the family-is Tethnessen. Everyone calls her Te'ss'n."

We reach a lot that's bordered with wild grasses and olive trees. In the middle of the lot stands a collection of cylindrical towers, each at least eight meters tall. There appear to be four of them, but from this vantage, I can't tell if there are one or two more hiding behind the first mass of towers. The towers appear to be made of cream-colored brick-except for the widest tower, which is made of a porous dark red stone. As we draw closer, I see that veins of soft green run through the red stone. There are no visible windows. Every now and then, parts of this odd building gleam, leading me to believe that what I see is just a facade.

Echidna fishes a small silver disc from one of her pouches. She rubs her fingers along the edges of the large sapphire in its center. Then she turns to me. "Make sure you enter the house at the same point I do," she says.

"All right," I say, though I am a little confused. But things make a bit more sense to me when she approaches the West-facing facet of the northern tower and walks toward its blank wall. I stay close on her heels. She vanishes into the tower as though she had stepped through a beaded curtain! I carefully follow and I find myself inside the house. "So there is no door?"

"There is, but it changes location. There're rarely burglaries or intrusions in elven communities. But 12 or 13 hundred years ago (long before I was born) the city was smaller and nearby human settlements were larger. There'd be bandit raids from time to time. To thwart them, the elves devised these magical entries. Try getting into a house incorrectly, you'll get paralyzed for your trouble! No forced entry's been successful since."

"People here still use this system even after the raids have ceased?"

My lover waves her hand nonchalantly. "It's not dangerous; the paralysis is basically suspended animation and the owner can release the person who got hit with it. Besides, a lot of people liked the looks of houses that had no obvious doors or windows. Looked more like trees or rock spires that way-most elves are quite fond of nature's designs."

I'm looking all around me, not paying complete attention to Echidna. The interior of this place is so strange! Rooms seem to be defined by different colors, not by walls or panels or curtains. Clearly, there are rooms above us, but I see no stairs or ladders. For that matter, the room we're in doesn't have a ceiling and the rooms above don't have floors; I can look right through the six or seven different hues and see clouds in the sky, far above our heads. However, some lights seem to interfere with others (I vaguely remember Ymir or some other engineering expert telling me something about "polarization" while I was on the mainland; I suspect that is at work here) so that the interiors of many rooms can't be seen from where we are.

Echidna squeezes my backside. I yelp and jump about a meter in the air. "Got your attention! Want to have a look around?" she offers, laughing.

"Jerk!" I say, lightly slapping the back of her hand. "You should excuse me; I've never seen a building like this one." Then I rub her hand for a moment before taking it in mine. "Lead on."

She gives my cheek a quick smooch, then proceeds toward a large rose-colored area. "Let's start with the gathering room," she says.

My tall, lovely guide and I take off our shoes and leave them in the entry corridor. We proceed into the wide, oval room. It's a startling transition. The gathering room has all the smells and sounds-even the breezes-of the outside world. "Only because the weather's good now," Echidna says, anticipating my thought. "And because no one's trying to get work done in here. We've set up the house's environmental magic to 'adjust walls and ceilings' when it starts raining, for example. We can manually change it too. Say it was really windy and I was trying to read in here? I'd tone down the permeability of the walls."

For the next several minutes, Echidna shows me the features of the ground floor of this remarkable dwelling. One of the most important things I learn is that magic is part of everyday life for elves-even for those who don't practice it themselves. This house is infused with energy, as are most of the other private buildings of Oth-osilwiem. The public buildings don't use as much, for many reasons, but even they have magically enhanced lighting and ventilation, as well as emergency evacuation systems.

Now Echidna guides me to a little nook that has emerald green lighting with deep blue flashes. "Next level," she says.

When she and I stand in the nook, a solid but invisible plate under us begins moving upward in a slow spiral. The motion is so unexpected that I clamp onto Echidna when we start moving. She, of course, takes the opportunity to chuckle in her sexy way and wind her arms around my body. "Just our version of a stairway, love," she says.

"Just my version of a hug," I say dryly; we both know I was startled. "So far, your house amazes me."

"It's just partly mine," she reminds me. "But it's fun showing it to you! You're so cute."

Even as she's saying those words, we reach the next level and the circular corridor on the second floor.

Speaking of the floor, my jaw hits it.

Standing not two meters from us is an elf. She's a centimeter or two shorter than Echidna, with a slightly smaller chest. The family resemblance is strong; she is obviously Echidna's sister. Her short hair is almost exactly the same silvery-grey as Echidna's, but it has a hint of honey blonde as well. Her lips are red and voluptuous, shaped exactly the way Echidna's are. Behind her crystal-rimmed spectacles, her clear blue eyes are the same shape as Echidna's too. The muscles of her abdomen, calves, thighs, and buttocks are strong, formed the way Echidna's are.

I can tell all this because the only items she's wearing that are opaque enough to hide any part of her body are accessories: two thick bronze-and-ebony armlets on her biceps. She's wearing just one garment. It's a short, long-sleeved, high-necked tunic woven of a flimsy amber material that shimmers when she moves. It's sheer. I can clearly see every millimeter of her smooth, pale skin, including the black pearl stud in her navel...and her pussy mound with its short-trimmed triangle of silver hair.

"Echidna!" the elf woman cries happily. She jumps forward, hugging her sister.

"Te'ss'n!" Echidna says, no less glad. "It's great to see you. No one told me you'd be here!"

"I wasn't planning on it," she answers. "I was on a job that wrapped up sooner'n I expected-hey, who's this?"

"Tomoe, my lover and my Intended," Echidna says, proudly putting her arm around my shoulders. My heart races with pleasure at her introduction of me.

"Pleased to meet you," I say, hoping my cheeks haven't turned too pink. I hold out my hand and she puts hers in mine, shaking it firmly. I keep my eyes awkwardly locked onto her face. I don't want to stare at her lush body.

"I'm Tethnessen, but you can call me Te'ss'n," she says. She giggles suddenly. "Not familiar with elven fashions? Sorry, I didn't know I'd meet a human today." To Echidna, she says with another laugh, "Guess I'll go put on something less comfortable!"

Echidna and I glance at each other. "There's no need," Echidna tells her little sister. "Tomoe's not from the mainland; she wasn't used to popular human fashions either for a while."

"You shouldn't have to change clothes for me, especially in your own house!" I add. "Echidna's right; I was uncomfortable with mainland garments too, but I got used to them." (Silently, my guilty mind scolds me, because part of me really enjoys seeing this statuesque "young" elf woman essentially naked. Part of me remembers my first glimpse of Echidna herself: her barely covered loins and sweaty, exposed abs, her glistening muscles and damp hair...)

"Good!" She shoots me a wink. "But I get the feeling I interrupted something just now?"

"I was showing Tomoe the place," says Echidna. "After that, we were going to relax a bit and then meet Nae'ish at Smaea's for some dinner. 'Bout an hour after sundown is the plan. You should come too!"

"That sounds good. I'm about to go to the market to get a couple of items repaired, but I'll see you at the restaurant." She turns from us, but only takes half a step before she looks back. "Again, nice meeting you, Tomoe," she says.

"Yes, see you soon," I answer the lithe elf.

I put my hand in Echidna's and we go right, toward the living quarters that she often uses as her bedroom when she's in the city. "Do many people dress that way around here?" I ask after a moment. There's no sense pretending I wasn't taken aback. I believe Echidna wants to talk about it too.

My tall, beloved partner flashes me a reassuring smile. "On the streets or in government buildings, it's uncommon. But in other public buildings-as well as in houses-it's up to individuals to dress the way they see fit. Most elves don't connect clothing to morality; that's a human trait. We care about fashion, but also about comfort and function. During the heat of the summer, you'll see plenty of people doing things nude or underdressed.

"But were you just being polite back there? You don't need to be, if you were. If that kind of exposure's too much, Te'ss'n won't mind toning it down."

"No, it's fine," I tell her. "By the way, do you dress like that sometimes?"

Echidna leers down at me. "I've been known to. This body needs to be displayed sometimes!" She runs her hands over the generous swells of her hips and breasts. "Y'know, I have a similar garment or two you can borrow while you stay here..."

"I'm not prepared to flaunt myself that much yet!" I say, exaggerating my reaction.

She takes the bait and gives me more innuendo, of course. "Hm-that's not totally a bad thing. I kind of like the idea that I alone'll have the privilege of seeing your fine ass."

"Keep talking that way and even you won't have the privilege," I warn her, starting to feel a bit embarrassed. My libido pings, reminding me that I want to be naked around Echidna as much as possible.

My beautiful companion reads the hunger in my eyes and smirks slightly. "I can hardly wait to go to our bedroom with you tonight, little snapdragon," she purrs. Oh, that arrogant confidence! So irritating, so irresistible! For a minute, we lock eyes, silently communicating how much we desire each other.

We start walking along the corridor again. "Back to the present, though: I don't know how long she's going to be staying with us, but Te'ss'n always takes that room in the North corner when she's in town. I don't think she'll be coming in drunk in the wee hours, but if she does, that shouldn't bother us. The enviro-magic of our bedroom won't let loud noises get in while we're sleeping."

"What about Nae'ish?" I ask.

"The room in the West corner. But I doubt we'll see much of her. She might be in the city, but she tends to spend her nights at one of her bivouac sites. She likes studying great creatures, like gryphons, chimerae, and lamias. Not many of them in the city," says Echidna.

My peripheral vision spots motion from downstairs. Echidna notices too, after a moment. "Nae'ish has arrived. Since dusk isn't far off, she probably won't be staying here for more'n a few minutes. Would you like to meet her right now?"

"Sure," I say, though I silently hope that this meeting will be less shocking than the first.

We descend to the ground floor and approach Nae'ish as she is hanging up her travel cloak. "Hi Nae'ish; it's great to see you," Echidna says.

"Oh, hi Echidna," says Nae'ish. The elf woman is the same height as Te'ss'n, but slimmer than either of her sisters. She's got fairly broad hips, but her chest, arms, and legs are thin. Her hair is pale yellow and her eyes are pale blue, like her mother's. She seems pre-occupied. "It's nice to see you. I'm sorry that I don't have much time to talk."

"You have time to be introduced, don't you?"

Nae'ish looks at me. She is appraising, just as the elder Nae'ish did an hour or two before. "Of course," she says, letting her eyes open a bit wider as she examines me.

Echidna says, "This is my older sister Nae'ish, Tomoe. Nae'ish, Tomoe is my lover and my Intended."

The lithe elf takes my hand. Her grip is much softer than Echidna's or Te'ss'n's. "Pleased to meet you. 'Intended?' There must be more to you than your beauty, Tomoe. My sister has never called a human her 'Intended' before," she says bluntly.

Her words have pushed me off balance, but I say, "I am pleased to meet you, Nae'ish. Thank you for the kind words."

She says, "I hope they are 'kind.' You have an aura of vitality about you, but I can tell that you have seen much violence in your short life. Vitality is not a blessing if it merely allows you to suffer more than others."

"Long life means more pain, one could argue. One could argue it also means more happiness. Tomoe and I'll face our troubles together, and share our good times," Echidna says forcefully. I can tell that she isn't angry with Nae'ish, but that she doesn't want her to keep talking about her personal misgivings.

"I wonder what you've planned..." the slight elf woman says to her stronger sister. "I may see you, for a few minutes here and there, if you're going to stay in the city for a while. If you do not mind discussing your plan, I might find it interesting."

"Would you come to dinner with us and your mother and youngest sister?" I ask impulsively. Echidna glances at me with approval.

"Ah, you have Nae'ish involved; you must have spellcraft in mind. I must decline the invitation, unfortunately," the younger Nae'ish says. Her lip twitches as if I've amused her. "I will be here just long enough to bathe and have a quick meal. Yet I hope to see both of you soon. You already seem more interesting than most humans, Tomoe."

With that, she heads down the hall, toward the large bathing room that Echidna showed me earlier. Echidna and I go back upstairs and straight to her room.

My lover sighs. "I've never understood Nae'ish the way I'd've liked. She makes the oddest choices about what to say and what to keep hidden."

"She's called me interesting, but I was thinking the same of her," I say. "She's also the only one of your family who isn't built like a warrior."

"Koala isn't either," says Echidna. "He and Nae'ish look very much like sister-and-brother."

I take the opportunity to look around the room. It's clear that Echidna likes reading and exercise: there is a tall library. Climbing the wall appears the quickest way to get to most of the books. The shelves-which are very much like tree limbs, sometimes horizontal, sometimes diagonal, sometimes twisting and curving-are formed from the stone of the walls, as are the irregular spots that can serve as toeholds and handholds. There isn't much furniture in the room: the bed and a large storage chest that doubles as a padded bench are the only obvious pieces. There is a decent-sized closet, and it's half-empty. The room is magically 'open' to the environment outside, yet I'm certain-remembering what the building looked like from below-that although I can see the town around me, the town cannot see us. "This room feels like yours," I tell my partner.

"Thanks, my sisters and brother've been good about not changing things around, even though I'm gone more often'n I'm here. It's nice to know that there's a place that feels like home, even if you can't get to it.

"Anyway, we haven't got too much time to get ready for going to Smaea's," Echidna says. "Let's find something for you to wear."

"I can't wear what I have on?" I ask.

"You'll look like a tourist if you do. You'll attract plenty of attention as it is!"

I wish she hadn't said that. My black hair and small, round ears are dead giveaways; I'm a human in an elven land. I sometimes get nervous when I'm under pressure (like when I'm having my first meal with my lover's family) and now Echidna's reminded me that I'll have not only her siblings and her mother, but also a lot of strangers watching me! "Oof, maybe we shouldn't go," I moan, only half-joking.

"Have some guts!" Echidna says with a laugh. She grabs my shoulders and marches me to her closet. "I take pride in my fashion sense; you'll be able to find something in here that'll suit your taste and make you feel comfortable."

In short order, I select from her closet four or five outfits that I find appealing. Quickly, my lovely host has me stripped to underclothes, trying on various items.

When I slip into a sleeveless pale yellow one-piece dress and low-heeled bright yellow sandals, Echidna whistles with approval. "Looks better on you'n it does on me! That'll be perfect for a semi-casual night out," she says. "Try this, too." She hands me a wide red belt of silk.

"Very fetching," the elven mercencary purrs as she shows me a mirror.

"Thanks-I like these," I tell her, although my cheeks are a bit pink when I consider how far above the knee the dress's hem rises. "I'm still a little nervous. Will I be the only human there?"

"Yeah, I think so," says Echidna, and her eyes soften with understanding. "If we hide most of your gorgeous black hair under a couple of ornaments or something, people'll notice you less."

As she begins rummaging through a couple of drawers that are cleverly built into the wall of her closet, I notice a wide, fringed scarf of fiery orange silk. I fold it and tie it partly over my hair, as I've seen some human girls from the desert do. "How's that?"

Echidna looks at me. "Yes, that's great!" She approaches and adjusts the scarf here and there, then steps back. "Okay, you're ready to go."

"What about you?" I ask.

"I was thinking this," she answers, holding up a short pink sleeveless blouse and brief red vest, as well as a shimmering scarlet skirt with lavender pleats.

"That's pretty; show me how it looks on you," I say.

She isn't modest in front of me: she sheds all her clothing except for Keltan-who I doubt would like being called clothing!-and puts on the outfit she's chosen. "Well?" She sways her wide hips and sets the skirt swishing and her navel gyrating in an enticing manner.

"Good enough," I say.

Just as she's about to pout, I leap forward and catch her in a kiss.

"Ravishing, I mean," I whisper to her, enjoying the feel of her bare back under my palms and forearms.

She kisses me back. She says, "That's more like it."

From the outside, Smaea's looks fanciful: bright and tall and organic, like thick reeds and bamboo.

The interior isn't bright, though; it's lit partly by torches and lamps but mainly by magical globes of aquamarine, turquoise, and jade green. Unlike restaurants in Hinomoto or the mainland, there is no smell of smoke-not tobacco, incense, whale oil, or cooking fires. My guess is that elves must not like smelling smoke while they're eating and have solved the problem with magic.

There are "staircases" like the one in Echidna's house all over the restaurant, and with good reason: each table seems to have its own level. The lowest is about a meter above the ground, but after that, the next is probably half a meter higher, the next 70 or 80 centimeters higher, etc. When Echidna and I present ourselves to the head waiter, she gestures to a "staircase" that goes to a table more than ten meters above where we stand!

Older Nae'ish is already there. She is by herself at present, but the table is large and set with six places; she must be waiting for others besides us.

As Echidna and I are getting seated, Te'ss'n arrives. She's wearing a tight silver-and-ultramarine one-piece with short sleeves and a knee-length skirt that has a high slit on the left side. Around her throat is a silver and pearl necklace, and she has matching earrings in her double-pierced ears. She and the elder Nae'ish greet each other warmly: I gather that Te'ss'n has only returned from her adventures that day and hasn't seen her mother yet.

Very shortly after Te'ss'n arrives, two more elves join our party: a couple of men who look about the same age as Echidna's mother-or maybe just a bit younger. As they both kiss Nae'ish pretty passionately on the mouth when they arrive, I suspect that they are both intimate with her...but that's far from certain. All I can tell for certain is that Nae'ish's daughters know-and seem comfortable with-both of them. (I know so little about elf culture! What are these relationships? For that matter, is one of the men Echidna's father?)

During the meal, I try to follow Echidna's lead and not screw up things too badly. Once we leave this dinner, I've got to ask her all sorts of questions.

Toward the end of this get-together, Echidna squeezes my hand and looks at me as though she's asking my permission. I smile and nod slightly. She and I rise and she tells her family that we intend to share our lives with each other. Then we sit and Echidna looks pointedly at Nae'ish.

Echidna's mom tells everyone briefly about our plan to link our life forces. I'm happy that she doesn't make mention of the name Badger Choeswyla until one of our companions asks. I can read doubt and shock on the faces of most of the people at our table when they hear that name, but the elder Nae'ish looks as though she isn't dubious anymore-a good sign, if I've understood what little Echidna has told me about the spell ceremony so far.

"Youth will bear even the greatest risks," murmurs the tall, tan-haired, brown-skinned elf male to Nae'ish's right. "My lore is less than yours, dear, but is this not an unnecessarily large gamble?"

"Hm, I haven't completed studying it, but the spell has so far looked both genuine and workable," Nae'ish says.

"I've studied it pretty thoroughly," says Echidna. "I think it'll deliver the desired effect if we perform well; and performing this spell'll be tough, sure-but not impossible."

"I'll help, if you need me," Te'ss'n says immediately. "But I do agree that it seems like you're both taking a big risk." Suddenly, she fastens her eyes on me. I'm startled to see the concern and fear she shows me.

"If anyone can make it work, we can," Echidna says. I put my arm around her shoulders and kiss her cheek in a show of support.

Maybe that was the wrong thing to do: it seems like everyone is trying to stifle laughter!

"...on the lips, it would've worked," Echidna explains while we ride back to her house. "It struck them as childish. Don't worry, though! They all know you're human, so they're not going to hold little mistakes like that one against you."

"That's aggravating. I know how much younger I am than your family; 'childish' is the last thing I wanted to appear!

"Oh well, too late to change what's done. In any case, those two men-Dwiek'toep and Lemure were their names, I think?-what relationship do they have to Nae'ish? Or is it too soon for me to ask about that?"

"They're her husbands. Polygyny and polygamy aren't common with elves, but they're not too rare, either. Guess you haven't seen polygyny before, have you?"

I say, "No, but if a husband can have many wives, a wife ought to be allowed to have many husbands too. I take it that one of the two is your father, then?"

"I assume so," Echidna says lightly.

"...wow, that's quite an answer!" I reply after a moment. "You're not just joking with me, are you?"

"Nope. We elves stopped caring about that kind of thing a long time ago. Only the mother is obvious for a child. People can lie about the father. So the way we see it, the one who acts like the father (if anyone does) is the father."

"Which of them do you consider your father, then?" I say.

We dismount and let our horses wander toward their stabling. (In Oth-osilwiem, most neighborhoods have at least one community livery and stable.) "Both of them," says Echidna, leading me into the house. "I think Lemure's my biological dad, but they were both really loving and supportive while I was growing up. And in case you were wondering, I don't think they know which of us kids is whose biological offspring either. If you're going to go the polygyny route and you care about details like those, you'll find yourself divorcing pretty quick."

"Good point." We get into the house and take off our shoes. I hook my elbow around my elven girlfriend's arm. While we're walking along the hall, I notice how the night noises are barely audible and how the night breeze is subdued-the enviro-magic Echidna mentioned must be working.

"What'd you say to a bath?" Echidna asks.

I don't give her a verbal answer. I draw closer to her and kiss her ear, showing my approval.

She strips as she walks, laying each piece of clothing on a levitating disk that appears at her side. The disk leaves when she's done; I assume it's heading toward the laundry. I'm reminded again of how sexy Echidna is; my heart feels like it's trying to push through my ribs as she draws closer to total nudity. Finally, she even dismisses Keltan, who quickly slithers back the way we came.

When we reach the door to the bath, I expect that we'll go in, but Echidna stops me gently.

She puts her hands on my shoulders. I understand then that even the clothes have some magic in them! At her touch, the knotted belt around my waist unties and drops. The yellow one-piece dress unfastens itself, slides from my shoulders, and falls to the floor. Echidna's nimble fingers make short work of the soft muslin that binds my breasts. Finally, she coaxes my mainland-style bikini panties over my hips, and they too slip from my body.

She takes my hand and looks into my eyes. I look unabashed into her eyes and I step forward, out of the little pile of clothing. "You know what's beautiful about you?" she asks in a sultry tone of voice. "Your long legs, your firm tits, your prominent ribs, your strong hips, your powerful arms, your gorgeous ass, your sleek tummy-"

"-'All of you' too, love!" I say, stopping her rambling with a sweet, open-mouthed kiss.

The "tub" is more like a small pond, complete with hot springs on one end and a three-meter waterfall on the other. After we've washed on the cooler side, we sit next to each other and soak in the bubbles of the warm side. Together, we talk quietly about how the customs and folkways of the elves are different from what I'm used to.

Feeling quite soothed, the lovely elf mercenary and I get out of the bath. Echidna has towels ready for us. Once we're dry, the magical disk she'd used earlier reappears and carries away our towels.

"Time for bed!" Echidna says, taking my hand again.

"We need bathrobes or pajamas or something," I say firmly.

"Come on, it's just us. Besides, you wanted to do things the way the elves do them, right? We don't see the point of leaving the bath and putting clothes on our clean bodies when there's no need."

She's serious! "I did want to do things the elven way," I admit, though my cheeks are burning up. "But what if somebody sees?"

"Like I said, it's only a big deal for humans. Wearing a bathrobe in an elf's house-now that would be strange!"

I remember that younger Nae'ish is gone for the night, that Koala isn't in town, and that Te'ss'n is very unlikely to be back at the house so early.

It feels weird, walking through someone's house naked. It's exhilarating, but I'm not used to it, so I'm relieved when we get to Echidna's room.

She goes straight for the left side of her large bed. "We sleep naked too?" I ask wryly.

"Well, that's personal preference, not elven custom," she says. "If you're uncomfortable with it, go ahead and put on something; you won't sleep well if you're anxious. There's plenty around here that's alien to you. I'm not so insensitive that I can't see the toll it's taken on your nerves."

"Thanks," I say to my lover.

"I'll never push you too far," she says.

Her eyelids open farther when I grin and get into bed beside her. "I don't think being naked in bed with you will make me anxious," I say, chuckling a little. "It's a bit familiar, actually, and I hope it will be much more familiar soon."

"I'm not going to argue that," says my curvy partner.

Clearly, I must be exhausted; I barely put my arms around Echidna's waist before sleep takes me. 


	13. Chapter 13: Entrance to elven environs

"Caduceus"  
>by GrandMoff<p>Disclaimer: This story is intended only as entertainment for adults. It contains graphic sex between women, as well as vulgarprofane language. This is a fan story; I do not own Queen's Blade.  
>This is a yuri lemon; please do not read it if you are underage or offended by lesbian relationships.<p>

As always, comments, criticisms, etc. are welcomed and encouraged!

Chapter XIII: Entrance to elven environs

"Let's go to the bath," says Echidna.

Groggily, I lift my head from the warm pillow and look at her.

"You're so cute when you sleep, and so cute when you're waking up!" she exclaims. She pounces and delivers a soft, ardent kiss to my parted lips. I close my eyes and kiss her back. I lethargically raise my arms and rest them on her supple lower back.

Then it's my turn to surprise her-and I do. Quick as a wink, I wrap my legs around her upper thighs.

Her eyes sparkle excitedly. She says nothing. She flashes her most lascivious smile at me and lets her hands wander my body. Her fingers tease my naked thighs and belly. In turn, I allow my hands to do some exploration of her sensuous, bare curves.

Mm, I find her quite damp where it matters! My insides knot with expectation. Her stroking coaxes fluid from my most sensitive spot. I kiss her mouth again, and again. She makes a sound like a growl. Her fingertips move with greater purpose.

For a long time, there are no words. Plenty of panting, gasping, sighing-but no speaking.

I don't let go of the beautiful mercenary until she's had her third climax. Her sweaty chest rises and falls rapidly with her breathing. She watches me closely while I slowly lick her essence from my fingers. Her whole body shudders, her long legs trembling with lust and exertion.

"If you wanted the sheets changed, all you had to do was ask," Echidna says.

"They may need changing twice a day," I whisper, lunging to catch her in another kiss. I squeeze her perfect ass hard.

"Mercy!" my silver-haired lover begs. "What's gotten into you, so early?"

I let her go again and hop lightly out of bed. "I love you! To answer your question, I was justifying a morning bath. We took one just before bed; it didn't seem right to take another without having done anything in between."

She groans, sits up, and gets off the bed. "I love you too, Tomoe," she says, "despite your Hinoese sense of economy! I'm sure you agree that we've earned a bath now."

"Certainly," I say, taking her hand in mine.

After our bath and breakfast (we share the latter with Te'ss'n, who got back from her night out earlier than planned) we have our day mostly free, so Echidna takes me to see some of the ancient city of Oth-osilwiem. Specifically, she's doing what I asked: showing me some of her favorite sites. We bring a packed meal that we plan to eat in the early afternoon. Echidna has a picnic spot in mind, but she won't tell me where it is yet.

At a comfortable pace, we ride through the streets toward the edge of the city. We keep climbing the whole time; the hills are rising before us. When we get past the city limits, we pick up our speed just a little, not wanting to tire our horses.

The trees grow tall and fairly close together. When Echidna leads toward a small clearing near the top of the old, weathered mountain we're on, I'm curious about what we'll be doing; the area looks disused.

Echidna dismounts. I follow her toward a very tall fir tree with gnarled, rust-red and dirty green bark. It's surprisingly slender for its great height. While we were riding to the city several days ago, we saw some of these trees and Echidna told me then that their wood was amazingly strong, yet supple, perhaps more like steel cable than ordinary wood. The elven mercenary looks closely at the tree, moving slowly around it.

She quickly finds something and says, "Here, take a look. This's something I really think you should see." She's indicating a couple of very small copper-colored imperfections in the pine bark.

"Put your thumbs on each one and clear your mind," she instructs me. "You're a human (for now) but you have such strong spiritual energy, I think you'll be able to tune yourself to this energy and see the vision. Focus on your sense of touch, the sensation under your thumbs."

Maybe I should be skeptical, but I'm not. I do as Echidna tells me.

Is mist moving in? How, on a day this bright and clear? "Am I supposed to be seeing fog?" I ask.

"Yes. It's working. Less talk, more concentrate! You'll see."

As I focus my attention on the cool, slightly pitted metal under my thumbs, I find that my vision is indeed changing, without me moving my eyes! My sight shifts weirdly and soon I am staring so closely at the tree that I feel as though only an insect could see such detail.

Then I don't see the bark at all. My mind is still moving forward. I'm seeing under the bark now. There are long strings of rusty tan, running vertically. There are green strings as well. These must be the fibers of living wood.

But my mind's vision is moving farther. I find my sight drawn into one of the tree's heartstrings. Then all is green. Some is light, some is dark, and there are many varied shapes. I can tell that my sight is progressing upward.

Soon there are no more dark greens, just light and lighter, as well as some amber and yellow. There is more yellow than green.

Abruptly, all is blue and white! I blink against the brightness. With almost no effort, I feel the magic allowing me to look all around.

Far below is Oth-osilwiem, laid out like an ancient gem-studded book page, sparkling in the light of the young sun. It looks like a perfect miniature, like the most cunning doll village ever built. I can see the New Quarter. After some searching, I can make out Echidna's house individually from among the hundreds and thousands of other dwellings.

I know so little about Oth-osilwiem that this amazing view is kind of wasted on me, yet I fancy I spot the archive building Nae'ish works in, and the large inn on the edge of town where Echidna and I first stopped when we arrived, to get a bit of refreshment before we continued toward the interior of the elven city. There are three enormous windmills around the southern and wester rim of city. "When I know the city better, we have to come here again," I say aloud.

"We will. If you're satisfied for now, close your eyes, then take your thumbs off the spell-anchors."

I remove my thumbs. The world reels. I spin and fall down, dizzy and nauseous. I feel Echidna's strong hands on my arms in an instant. "You didn't close your eyes first, did you?" she gently scolds. "That's to protect you from vertigo!"

"I'll listen more closely to you from now on!" I say. I close my eyes and wait for a few seconds. Echidna keeps rubbing my arms and back, comforting me. I look again and things are okay. "That was incredible!"

My lover's gorgeous eyes look both amused and pleased. "It's the best view of the city," she says. "I'll bet not one human in a thousand could've seen it! Your mind's truly magnificent, love."

"The city is laid out so neatly. Your elders must have had a vision and stuck to it for thousands of years."

"Not really. Thanks to preparing our land with arcane energy, the builders can move most buildings short distances, even after they've finished them. I admit, I find the resulting order and geometry more pleasing and impressive'n the rambling sprawl of great human cities.

"Anyway," she puts her hands under my arms and hauls me to my feet, "what d'you say to finding a spot by the river, having lunch, discussing things?"

"How far is the spot by the Thornveil?"

"Not far; it'll take us half an hour of downhill riding to get there."

I say, "Let's do it."

Instead of getting back on the road, we take a cross-country route through the hilly woods. The trees are close together, but that makes for cooling shade. Before long, we catch sight here and there of Cotmead Brook. And before we ford that swift tributary, we see glimpses of the Thornveil River, the wide, high-banked water that flows through Oth-osilwiem.

We're not far outside the city: three minutes' ride, perhaps. As we get closer to the river, we can hear the rushing of its water against the hard, iron-rich stones of its bed. We can also hear voices. Echidna isn't taking me to a private spot, apparently. We get to the top of a steep berm and see a narrow, grassy strip of flat land. About 60 or 70 elves are occupying it. Some of them are eating and talking to each other, but others are reading, playing with pets, painting...Some are seated at tables that look like glass plates supported by magical force. Some have brought small wagons and are seated on the vehicles' benches. Four children are below the flat, right at the edge of the water. They're acting a lot like human kids: shrieking and splashing each other.

Although I'm an obvious human, the elves tend to spare me only quick glances while Echidna and I walk the horses toward the northwestern tip of the flat area. "This's a nice spot, don't you think?" she says.

"Oh, yes, it's fine," I answer vaguely. There are only two trees on this strip of high plain, and she's put us quite close to the taller one.

"I didn't bring a picnic table," says my formidable partner. "I thought we could make do with this spot." She puts her left hand on a low branch of the red maple tree and speaks some low syllables I don't hear well.

Hinomoto has earthquakes, but they don't feel like this. I'm not frightened. Neither are the horses. Several wide, thick roots rise sedately from the earth at Echidna's bidding. Natural magic, it seems to me: magic that doesn't wound or scar the earth. The roots form rough geometric patterns under Echidna's spell: an oval "table" and two round "chairs" take shape before my eyes.

"That is a handy trick," I say. I start taking things from our wickerwork basket and placing them on the maple roots.

Echidna comes to my side to help me. I'm dealing with the box lunches, so she busies herself with the cups and the wine bottle.

From the corner of my eye, I watch closely. She notices a tied scroll of thick paper. Automatically, she opens it and begins to read.

She stops an instant later, lowering the paper and gazing off toward the far bank of the river. She turns to look at me and catches me staring at her.

The beautiful silver-haired warrior puts her hand on my waist. Her right side against my left, she looks at the unrolled scroll again, this time reading the entire thing:

"When we met, there was no love at first sight;  
>But I'm thankful for you and me. Whether It was to thwart wrong or to assist right-<br>Across plains of grass and hills of heather-  
>Your gaze held mine, like a lamp in the night.<br>Destiny or not, we came together.  
>I want to kiss each cheek, each rib, each breast,<br>Your hips, your belly, your glorious chest.  
>Pure love? I won't deny this attraction...<br>And carnal accompanying action.  
>My senses want to know you from inside And bring you bliss that will not be denied.<br>We will share clitoral satisfaction;  
>We'll visit paradise. Enjoy the ride!"<p>

I'm only vaguely aware that I'm holding my breath. Echidna lowers the paper again. Her face is flushed pink and she squeezes me. "Did you write this sonnet for me?" she asks. "How'd you know I love them?"

"I've seen what you read," I say, turning and putting both my hands on hers. "The books on your shelves made it even more obvious. I wanted to write it in Elvish, but I don't know it well enough so I had to use the common Mainland language instead."

"I love it, and I love you! Thank you, Tomoe. You're the first person who's ever written a poem for me." She quickly kisses my lips. She whispers, "I'll thank you properly in our bed, my black-haired beauty!"

My heart pounds. "Something to look forward to!" I whisper back.

We have a leisurely lunch, quietly enjoying the fare, the view, and the company. It's fun for me to see the elves around us. The things they do seem so ordinary; it reminds me that they are just people, like humans. Some of the elves close to us look curiously at me, and I don't mind at all. They must not see "Blunt-Ears" often; I'd probably be just as curious if an elf appeared in the Empress's Palace.

After packing our things again and Echidna sending the maple roots back to their usual positions, we call our horses and head for the Thornveil Crossing.

Upstream we go, around a bend in the wide river. The land drops. There's an enormous, conical depression spreading before us. The river isn't flowing into it; in fact, the steeply-descending land is carpeted with tall, thick grass. Then I notice an elven family that had been having lunch near us (or I guess they're a family: two parents and their three children) driving their small wagon down the slope.

"I thought it would be a bridge," I say.

Echidna says, "That'd make sense; Thornveil Crossing used to be a bridge. But our boats and ships got taller. The elders finally decided a tunnel was more practical'n a bridge or a ferry. There was some debate before it was built. Only by burying it pretty far into the bedrock did they convince the skeptics that it was safe."

She's not exaggerating. The roof of the passage is far below us. "How deep is the river?" I ask while we descend along the lush grass.

"Here it's about 12 meters, I think," she says. "There'll be at least 60 meters of rock between us and the water above once we get in there. The crossing itself's only 100 meters or so long."

The elves worked the landscape very cunningly. Because of the gentle slope and the wide circular shape of the tunnel's entrances, the grass grows all the way through the tunnel. It actually grows on the walls of the tunnel as well as the floor. When we step inside, I think for a moment that the builders somehow got grass to cling to the ceiling also, but then I notice that it's actually a shaggy green moss that covers the carved bedrock.

As I approach, I see that there are lighted sections of wall ahead of us. At least, I think there are: they seem to blink on and off. But as I keep observing, I see a pattern. As people walk past the walls, the different lights come on. They go off when they passersby have moved on.

Sure enough: blue, green, and red lights shine from the walls when Echidna and I draw even with them. The lights show pictures and Elvish script. I ask Echidna if these are warnings of some kind.

"They're advertisements," she says. "A recent Elvish invention I'm not sure I like: they've been gaining popularity here and some've even been showing up in large Mainland human cities lately."

"Advertisements?"

"Take this one." She points at a gold, red, and purple image of a grove of trees and a huge violet windmill with three of four Elvish words printed on it. "It says 'Fun Times Await You!'; the idea's to inspire the viewer to buy the beer made of barley ground at the famous mill in the picture."

I say, "That's a strange idea. Does it work?"

"I guess it must; some establishments've been advertising for more'n a century already!"

As we slowly proceed, I look at the pictures; some of them are quite pretty. Then I see one that seems incomplete. It seems to bleed into the image beside it. Silvery cursive writing flows between the pictures. As I watch, the flowing letters curl together and shine a bright magenta. They form the outline of a hawk.

"What is this, Echidna?" I say, drawing my elven lover's attention to the tunnel wall.

She laughs. "It says, 'Live free-party with the Prismatic Hawks!' That message'll be gone soon; it's something they call graffiti on the mainland. Some kids with magical talent and a bit of reckless bravery scrawled that over the advertisements. Did a decent job, though."

"A kids' prank?" I laugh with Echidna. "I never thought about that kind of thing happening in elven territory."

"People're the same everywhere you go!" says Echidna.

When we leave Thornveil Crossing, we turn and head toward the nearest city gate.

Echidna and I go to a couple of her favorite clothiers (I would like to dress more like a native if possible) to look for outfits I can wear while in the city. While we're on our way, Echidna tells me to look closely at the elf women her age and younger.

I see her point after about ten seconds of looking. The local women favor two broad categories of clothing: short and form-fitting, or loose and gauzy. I wouldn't wear clothes like those in Hinomoto, yet I've seen more revealing clothes on the mainland. Since I can't argue, I allow Echidna to help me select and buy four outfits.

"Mm, yes," says the voluptuous mercenary when I model a royal blue bustier with tight lavender trousers. "Hakama're nice, but why not flaunt your assets once in a while?"

"Well, you do practice what you preach," I say, meeting her smirk with one of my own. "But to change the subject, are we going to plan how we weave that spell of joining this afternoon?"

"Yes indeed! And the house's the best place to do that. We won't be interrupted," says Echidna. She and I gather our purchases and set off for her place.

+ End chapter + 


End file.
